


Obsidian Skies

by triumphmusic1980



Series: A New Dimension [3]
Category: Andre Matos - Fandom, Avantasia, Tobais Sammet
Genre: Gen, The Mystery of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: Tobi is once again thrown across worlds where he is forced play a role with the fate of humanity on the line. Andre, on the other hand, is forced to come to the realization that he may not be able to keep the promises he once held dear.
Series: A New Dimension [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920136
Comments: 33
Kudos: 3





	1. The Final Hour

_Six months later…_

Andre was in his bedroom putting clothes away as a snowstorm raged outside. It was the middle of the night, but Andre couldn’t sleep. A blizzard had rolled in, and ice was pounding against his window, causing the sound of ice on glass to echo throughout his dim room. But that wasn’t the reason he couldn’t rest.

He had been on edge lately due to recurring nightmares of previous events that transpired. Every other night, he would drift to sleep, and he would be with Tobi, but then…things would go wrong. He would be unable to free Tobi from Mephistopheles, or he would be unable to return to life and Tobi would be alone in Avantasia, or Tobi would die in his arms and he couldn’t revive him. Every time he closed his eyes, he lost Tobi. Time and time again the thoughts of his hurt friend came back and stabbed at his mind. Andre couldn’t take it, so he refused to sleep.

He didn’t know why these things happened to them. These strange alternate dimensions…why did they keep dragging Tobi back there? Was it fate? Chance? Or maybe…it was nothing at all. Maybe they were just unlucky. Whatever it was, it scared Andre. They had gone through two of Tobi’s albums, and Andre feared the other two would make an appearance eventually.

Tobi was much calmer about the situation, and that worried Andre. Tobi assured his friend that the other two albums were far less dangerous. The Mystery of Time world had the cultists, but Tobi assumed he could evade them easily, and as long as he didn’t go willingly following ghosts into the spirit world, he’d be fine. And for Moonglow…the world itself was…tame. The main conflict was Tobi’s character being told he didn’t fit in and seeking shelter in the darkness, and aside from that…Tobi didn’t see or imagine much danger. Tobi could take the insults thrown his way no problem.

But Andre still worried. When they entered the albums, the storylines changed. Things happened that they didn’t expect, and Andre knew this could happen with the others as well. But Andre couldn’t predict how things could go. Tobi was vague about his storylines with these albums, and Andre didn’t know how either of them really ended.

Anything could happen.

Andre shook his head and continued folding his clothes. They hadn’t any trouble for months, and it was winter now. No thunderstorms. They would be safe. They were going to be alright. They had time to plan and prepare for the seemingly inevitable.

And no matter what happens, Andre would be there for his friend. They had each other, and as long as they did, Andre knew they could overcome whatever weird challenges were thrown their way by the fates. He would not lose Tobi like his dreams forced him to think about. He would be there for his friend through anything.

Andre’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard a shuffling from outside his closed door. He heard the fridge open in the kitchen. Tobi was up as well now. Andre sighed as he kept working. Tobi and sleep…they never really got along. But tonight, he couldn’t really blame him. It was a loud storm. He was surprised the power didn’t go out.

Andre let out a surprised yelp as his small end table lamp made a popping sound, got overly bright for a second, then shut off, casting the room into darkness. Andre stood up and flicked the light switch a few times. Nothing. He eyed his alarm clock. It was dead. The power was out.

Wow.

Annoyed by the irony, he grabbed his flashlight and opened his door. He knew where the circuit board was, and a bit of angelic energy could get the house running again back to normal. He walked out and saw the dark silhouette of a figure standing in the kitchen.

“Tobi don’t do anything stupid, I’m going to fix the power, just hold on…” Andre muttered tiredly, sliding past his friend.

“Why the hell are you up?” Andre heard a tired Tobi ask. Andre just rolled his eyes.

“Why the hell are _you_ up?” Andre replied back, opening the garage door.

“I was hungry!”

“It’s like 4am!”

“What, I can’t eat at 4am? I was writing, and I needed energy!”

“You were writing at 4am?!”

“Yeah, _duh!_ That’s when the good ideas come!”

“Tobi, you are _such_ an idiot, my God…” Andre muttered, closing the door behind him. He walked through the garage to the circuit board and opened it, placing his hand on an open socket. Letting out an annoyed grumble, he quickly focused his energy and sent a bolt of power into the box.

Andre reeled back as the circuit board popped with some sparks as the lights in the garage flared brightly to life, then dimmed again. Andre saw smoke coming from the box.

“Dangit, too much…” Andre said, eying his still glowing hand. He had overcompensated again. Closing the box after blowing the smoke away, he walked to the door and flipped the light switch on. The garage lit up. The power was back. Flipping the light back off and happy he hadn’t blown out the power completely, he slid back into his house.

“Tobi? I fixed it; you can go back to whatever the hell you were…doing…” Andre faded off as he neared the kitchen, flipping the lights on.

“I…must say, this is not what I was expecting…” He heard Tobi say in confusion. The flashlight fell from Andre’s hand and landed with a shattering clash to the floor.

Andre stared ahead with horror as he saw someone who looked like Tobi standing there, but he was wearing old Victorian clothes and was looking around the room with eased curiosity. Tobi’s gaze locked with Andre’s and he smiled as he saw the stunned man before him.

“Ah! Life! Greetings, my name Aaron Blackwell, and it seems I am…not in my reality any more…I think…could you be so kind as to tell me where I am and what this strange place is?” He said calmly, picking up and examining Tobi’s phone that sat on the counter. “Are we in my mind or another place entirely?”

Andre just stood speechless as Aaron proceeded to turn on Tobi’s phone and begin fiddling with it, unafraid of his surroundings. Andre couldn’t feel anything but his heart pounding out of his chest as guilt began stabbing his mind.

He had done this. This was his fault. He had just sent Tobi into another dimension.

He had just caused the one thing he had dreaded the most.

He just stared ahead, unsure what to do as Aaron turned around and began pressing buttons on the microwave, the beeping spiking his interest.

“What strange device is this, then?” He said, opening the microwave door and eyeing the light inside.

Andre lowered his head in defeat.

Here they go again…


	2. Still In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi awakens in a new world, but this time things seem to be working in his favor.

Tobi threw his head up with a gasp. He was…at a desk. He was sitting at a wooden desk in candlelit darkness. How did he…

Oh.

“ANDRE!” Tobi yelled in frustration as he rose to his feet, pushing the wooden chair back. The damn angel was fixing the power and probably overcompensated again. He sent him here by mistake.

_Fantastic._

Tobi looked around the dimly lit room. Everything looked old. There were mechanical parts scattered everywhere and a generous number of clocks on the walls. He saw a dimly smoldering fireplace across the messy room that cast dim shadows on the red carpet. There were papers everywhere covering nearly every surface. He had a hunch on where he was.

Taking in a breath, he walked over to the front window and drew the curtain back. It was snowing gently outside, and it was dark. But, even in the dim darkness, Tobi could immedetly tell he was somewhere odd. There were Victorian buildings lining the dead street and he didn’t see one car or powerline.

“Aaaaand I’m in the Mystery of Time…fan _tastic_ …” Tobi growled as he drew the curtains shut and turned around, leaning against the old wooden door. Once again, he was thrown into another dimension and once again, he was alone. Why couldn’t Andre ever go with him on these trips? Why did these keep happening, anyway?

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around in frustration. He was just in a room. A house. There was no danger here. He would just wait for Andre and that’d be that. No interfering this time.

He pondered the album he was in. There…really wasn’t much danger he could think of…the cultists were a problem, but if he just turned them down, they would probably just leave him alone. They needed Aaron to complete their project, so no world threatening threats if he just…doesn’t help them.

And the spirit world thing…that was an abstract concept indeed. If this world was going off the story in Tobi’s mind, then the ghosts should just be illusions. They shouldn’t be able to hurt him or anything, and there was no way Tobi was willingly going to go into the spirit world. So, even if he saw ghosts, they would just be visions. Nothing more.

And that was it.

There was no other plotline or danger. Tobi just has to hunker down and stay here and eventually he’d get home where he was _totally_ going to let Andre have a piece of his mind. The angel had been panicking like crazy about this exact scenario, and here we was throwing Tobi into it himself. Tobi knew it was an accident, but still. He was pissed.

Tobi shook his head and walked back to the desk. He waved his arm around, but no portal showed up. Guess he was stuck here till Andre found him. Not a problem. Turning around, Tobi rubbed his arms as he felt a strong chill. The fireplace was almost extinguished, and he realized these houses didn’t exactly have indoor heating. Tobi was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. He was cold.

He eyed the stairs and grabbed the candle, ascending to the upper floor. The house was small, but it had an upper floor at least. He saw more clocks on the walls and kept walking as the floorboards creaked below his feet. How atmospheric this place was.

He reached an open door and looked in, seeing it was a bedroom. The room was clean, unlike the rest of the house, almost like his double never came in here. The small bed being made and tidy confirmed Tobi’s suspicions. Knowing his double would probably not mind him borrowing some warmer clothes in the strange circumstances, Tobi made his way to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a white jacket that looked like one of his stage jackets. Good enough.

He quickly got changed and let out a sigh of relief as the cold faded away. He would give these back. Tobi snuck back out of the bedroom and made his way back to the small living room. It was still quiet. All he heard was the various ticking from the numerous clocks around him.

His curiosity spiking, Tobi turned around and eyed the wooden workbench he had woken up at. He saw an intricate mantelpiece clock there, half torn apart. He made his way over and picked it up carefully, eying it in his hands. It was a beautiful thing, but as he had written…was quite dead. Tobi shrugged and set the clock down gently. This wasn’t his problem. He walked over to the fireplace and began prodding it, hoping to get some legit heat going. After a few minutes of trying, a small fire was going once again.

Tobi nodded, happy with his work, then sat himself on the small old couch across from the fire. Shadows danced on the walls as he eyed the room, the fire casting strange illusions on the old patterned maroon wallpaper. He liked this guy’s style. Maybe nothing bad will happen this time. Maybe Andre will show up with Aaron and they will just…hang out. Talk. He’d like that. No life or death situations, no pain, no fear, just…talking. How wonderful that would be.

But Tobi knew he never got what he wanted, so he leaned back with a huff as he began thinking about the potential dangers of this place. Andre had tried to go over scenarios with him to be prepared, but Tobi thought it moot. He could handle himself, and this world really wasn’t that dangerous. Everything would be fine.

He kept telling himself that. Everything would be fine. It had to be.

Taking in a tired breath, realizing it was nearly morning, Tobi leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. Andre was probably rounding up Aaron or keeping him out of trouble, and Tobi expected him to be a few minutes at least. He didn’t mind. If he stayed here in this house, he’d be fine.

He closed his eyes and listen to the gentle crackling of the dim fire as he tried to get a little bit of the sleep back that he had been missing.

~

A deep pounding sound snapped Tobi out of his dazed sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. An unfamiliar ceiling. It was still cold. He was still in Victorian England. Great. He eyed one of the numerous clocks on the walls and saw only about an hour had passed. It was still deathly early and pitch-black outside. Great.

He leaned back and covered his eyes with his hands as he let out a frustrated cry. Why could Andre never be punctual. This double was a scientist, surely, he had common sense enough to not run or anything. What was taking them so long?

The pounding sound returned, and Tobi sat straight up. That wasn’t part of his dream. He dazily looked towards the front door and heard the knocking again.

Someone was at the door.

Right. This is where he stops the story dead in its tracks. Standing up straight and pulling the white jacket tighter, Tobi marched over to the front door and swung it open, a blast of cold and snow blowing into the already chilled house. Before Tobi could even comprehend what was happening, a familiar man who had been waiting on his doorstep pushed himself inside and stood behind Tobi, a bright smile on his face. Tobi knew it was not really his friend.

“Ah! Aaron Blackwell, I presume!” The man said as he reached for Tobi’s hand and shook it. Tobi just pulled it away.

“Now listen her-”

“I see a marvel right in front of me! Your local renown as caught my eye and I have an offer you cannot refuse, speaking as a scientist myself.” He said, not even bothering to acknowledge that Tobi was trying to cut in. “You’re a man who’s got tomorrow in his hands, and my good sir, do we have tomorrow at the ready…”

“Look, I really don’t-”

“You can be doing a lot more than just tinkering with old clocks, my friend!” The nobleman said as he eyed the messy work desk where the old mantlepiece clock resided. “I have had an epiphany! A vision of the ages! One that I believe you will be _quite_ interested in…”

“Will you sh-”

“Don’t you see what you’re meant to be? You spend your time lost in your own world, but if you listen and join me and my colleagues in our fantastical endeavors, I assure you it will make history!” He continued, edging closer to Tobi who had given up trying to get a word in. “I know of your thoughts about time, my friend, it’s endless and inevitable ticking that no one can ever follow properly. My scientists and I have found a way to bring your visions to life! A way to unite the pace for all mankind! All we need to complete this is yo-”

“Sir, _please_!” Tobi yelled, stomping his foot down. The eccentric nobleman paused and eyed him with curiosity. Tobi took in a nervous breath. He wouldn’t be able to convince this lunatic that he wasn’t Aaron, so he would just have to play along. “I appreciate your offer, but I am quite busy at the moment…yeah.” Tobi said, earning a confused look from the man.

“Oh? How so?”

“Th-the uh...” Tobi eyed the mantlepiece clock. “This clock here…it is a project of mine and I’m working for a personal friend…”

“Whoever could be so important you turn down the future of humanities direction for a trinket of a clock?”

“The uh…the antiquarian down the road, you know…good…good friend of mine.” Tobi said. He couldn’t read the nobleman’s face.

“I see…but Mr. Blackwell, please consider, we have great use for your knowledge and expertise in our circle!”

“I am _really_ not interested right now, thanks…” Tobi said as he edged closer to the front door, the man in front of him. “Look uh, maybe later, but I am just…really tired, really stressed, and really uh…focused, or something…” Tobi muttered as he pulled the front door open. “Sorry to disappoint, but this isn’t my story!”

“Mr. Blackwell, I implore you to-”

“Ah sorry! Left the oven on! Gotta run!” Tobi yelled as he slammed the door shut. Tobi leaned against it and slid down to the floor, easing his nerves. He had done it. That should have bought him enough time for Andre to get here. He leaned his head back against the wooden door.

Maybe things were actually gonna work out this time…

~

The nobleman walked away from the house through the icy snow-covered streets towards his carriage. He knew Blackwell was known for his strange mannerisms, but that was just…bizarre. He was led to believe the man would jump at an opportunity like the one he was offering.

He had been watching the scientist for weeks now, gaining as much knowledge and information about him as he could.

They needed him.

This specific scientist had abilities that were impartaive for the nobleman’s circle and his visions. They could maybe manage without him, but having Blackwell on his side would make things much easier…

He must agree to work with him. He doesn’t have a choice.

The nobleman climbed into the carriage and pulled the door closed. His assistant sat across from him, scribbling notes into a journal.

“Did he agree?”

“Surprisingly, no.” The nobleman stated plainly as he removed his gloves. “But that will change. Make note of later night. We will return here once more and once more only.” He said coldly as the carriage began moving. “Blackwell will join us whether he chooses to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A storm on the horizon...


	3. Time Flies On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre tries to explain to Aaron what happened and Aaron takes it well.

“Sir, please, I need you to listen!”

“Can I take this apart and study it?”

“No! Aaron, come on…”

Andre stood defeatedly in the kitchen as Aaron examined the microwave, opening and closing the door repeatedly. His gaze was then quickly drawn to Andre’s fallen flashlight on the ground. He scooped it up and looked it over, nearly dropping it when he shined the light into his eyes.

“An instant lantern…” He whispered as he held the flashlight up. Andre let out a frustrated grumble and moved forward, taking the light from Aaron’s hands. The scientist just stared at him confused.

“So, what is this place then?” He said inquisitively as he met Andre’s stressed gaze. Andre took in a slow breath. How many times was he going to have this discussion…

“Look, Aaron, my name is Andre, alright?”

“Greetings! I hope I did not intrude on your evening…” Aaron said, eying the dimly lit room. Aaron just blinked.

“Aaron, it’s like…four am.”

“Is it? I have lost track these days.” He responded with a shrug and a smile. Andre felt a bit of relief wash over him when he realized this double had _some_ common sense. He didn’t seem afraid in the slightest.

“Aren’t you…tired?”

“I feel nothing anymore.” He said plainly. Andre looked him over. Aaron’s eyes were obviously tired, and his hair was a mess. Like Tobi, he had been up late working. He swayed slightly on his feet, as if in a daze. Well…at least he was calm.

“Right…listen, can I just…be direct about this situation with you? Please?” Andre pleaded. The scientist nodded.

“Please, I would like to know what this curious place is!”

“Uhh…right, ok.” Andre said, taking in a breath. “You are from an alternate dimension parallel to this one, there was an…electric surge…and you and your counterpart from this dimension swapped places.”

Aaron just stared at him calmly as he wavered.

“I have…a counterpart?” He said brightly. Andre just blinked.

“Y-yeah, his name is Tobi, and he looks like you and has your sleeping habits and…and out of all that why is that what you cling to?” Andre yelled in frustration. Aaron just ignored him.

“An alternate dimension…so this place is real?”

“Yes, it is real. From your albu _-time_ , I’d say we are about two hundred-ish years in the future? Give or take? I really don’t know when you’re from…”

“1883, my friend!” Aaron said happily as he picked up the Tobi’s phone again. He pressed the home screen and eyed the lit device with wide eyes. “A photo appeared! An illusion…”

“No, no, it’s just a phone…” Andre responded tiredly as he watched Aaron stare at it.

“A…phone?!” He said with a laugh as he held the tiny rectangle high. “Absurd!”

“Aaron, I assure you…”

“Is this my counterpart?” He said, holding the phone out for Andre to see. Tobi’s wallpaper was a photo of the two of them on stage together. Andre felt a pang of hurt strike his heart.

“Y-yeah…that’s him.”

“A musician?”

“Quite. Listen, I’d be happy to explain everything to you, but I don’t want him alone in your world, alright? Why don’t we go get him and then I can show you around…”

“Ah, he is in my world, isn’t he…I pray he doesn’t touch my projects.” Aaron said quietly.

“He…is not an inventor in the slightest, don’t worry.” Andre said, earning a tired smile from Aaron.

“I would very much like to explore this world!” Aarons said in awe as he walked around the kitchen. “The scientific revelations that have been opened! Parallel worlds running side by side without any knowledge of the other until a spontaneous event of chance!” He yelled, throwing his hands up.

“Uhh…”

“And what of the implications? Which world came first? Am I the original or is this ‘Tobi’? Or maybe neither of us are! Maybe both our worlds are just two specks in an endless sea of eternally shifting possibilities! Blackness eternal! Every choice made creating another path...another world! Where then, I ask, is the core?”

“Aaron, I uh...think you need to calm down…” Andre asked worriedly as Aaron’s pacing picked up and he started talking faster. Aaron ignored him as he looked around.

“And why is it these worlds are at different times? To me I am in the newest present, but relative to you I am far in the past! Who decides this?” He said as he paused before the table. His gaze fell to some square cases that lay there. Andre’s heart stopped when he realized that he had put Tobi’s CDs out to study the plotlines in case this happened, and he never put them away. He ran forward to grab them, but Aaron had already picked one up and was pacing around the living room while opening it.

“The…Mystery of Time? I say, what is this…”

“Nothing! Don’t read that!” Andre yelled as he tried to lunge for the disc. Aaron just turned and pulled out the booklet, flipping through the pages as he walked.

“Forbidden knowledge? Why hide this from me…” He muttered as he skimmed it.

“It’s nothing! Come on, Aaron just put it down!”

“You deceive me…” Aaron said as he adjusted his glasses and read the booklet. “You know of me…my name is here…this is my handwriting…” He said, a waver in his voice. Andre gripped his hair as he saw Aaron read the lines. “This is…poetry? Music? These are my thoughts…”

“Aaron, I can explain, just let me-”

“I see! ‘Tobias Sammet’s Avantasia’! My double…he created whatever this is…”

“Y-yes, now Aaron, if you would just listen-”

“Ah! Here is the connection! My life is but a story in your world!” He yelled, throwing his hands down with a smile as he met Andre’s confused gaze.

“W-what…”

“My double looks like me, and he created this…tale of my life…I am but a product of his imagination…OR! Could he perhaps have been influenced by my preexisting existence in the universe?! OR PERHAPS WE BOTH COEXIST PARALLEL AND THIS TALE IS JUST A FRAGMENT OF THE DIMENSIONS COLLIDING!” He yelled as he grabbed his hair, throwing the CD case over his shoulder which clattered to the floor behind him.

“Aaron, please, you need to-”

“It is clear! So many possibilities! Collisions of the universe! Who is the core? Him or I or neither…nor what of creation? If I were to create a story, would that in turn create an entire dimension upon its genesis? Or is my creative process a pre-written factor of the cosmos and I am simply playing the role given to me, following the script in illusioned free will!”

“I _really_ think you need to calm do-”

“WHAT OF FREE WILL?!” Aaron yelled, grabbing the CD booklet again as he flipped through the pages. “My tale as I live it is incomplete…but here, there is a path! An ending! Is this my destiny? Fire and flame? The great mystery? Am I simply a figment of another’s imagination? Or vice versa…was he influenced by my unseen presence…”

“Aaron-”

“IS THIS ALL LIFE IS? IS THIS THE ANSWER TO THE GREAT MYSTERY? Time is not an abstract foundation of being, but a PRE-DETERMINED SCRIPT! Where is fate and her daughters? Where is chance? Is…is anything of free will or is it all a scripted dream…” Aaron said as he took a few steps back, wavering on his feet as he put a hand against his head.

“Aar-”

“Yes…it is clear now…I never had a say in my path…my story was never my own…”

“Aaron, that’s not true!”

“Appreciated sentiment, but the evidence is clear. My ending is set…the answer I have been looking for is clear…I know now what life is…what time is…what it all is…” Aaron said as he ran his hand through his hair. Andre could see him stumble back as he looked up with tired eyes.

“Aar-”

“ _PHANTASMAGORIA!”_ Aaron yelled with a bright smile before his eyes flickered shut and he fell forward. Andre ran over and caught him before he could hit the floor.

“Aaron? _Aaron!_ Come on, wake up!” Andre yelled as he laid Aaron down on his back, but Aaron didn’t stir. He was out cold.

Looking around the dim room hopeless, Andre let out a frustrated yell. He couldn’t drag him around unconscious through dimensions. Standing and banging his head lightly against the wall, Andre knew Tobi would have to wait just a bit longer until Aaron came to.

Tobi had assured Andre that this album was safer than the rest and he could handle it. Andre prayed he was right.

Taking in a long breath, Andre regained his composure and went back to Aaron. He lifted the man and put him on the couch, grabbing a blanket for him as he slept. Curse Tobi and his sleeping habits.

Andre walked away and stood in the kitchen. He could just go right now, but…if something happened while he was there, he couldn’t leave Aaron here. And he may need Aaron to be there or…maybe even to get there in the first place. What’s to say he tries to go alone and just ends up in Scarecrow’s world? Or Gabriel’s? Andre didn’t want to take that risk.

He would have to wait.

Praying Tobi could handle himself in the other dimension for one night, Andre slid back to his room where he began pacing, not daring sleep.

How much trouble could Tobi get into in one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did not take it well.


	4. Nature of Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi is bored in Aaron's house when something odd happens that really shouldn't have happened.

Tobi was skimming through a journal that had been on the work desk he had woken up at. It was well into the day now, though it was still dim outside. A snowstorm was sweeping through and Tobi was content remaining inside.

He was bored.

Where was Andre? He should have been here hours ago. What could Aaron do that could possibly take this long? Tobi let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled the old book closer. It was in English, but it was nearly impossible to read from the overly fancy penmanship and seemingly large vocabulary used. Tobi cursed at himself as that was his own doing.

Throwing the book down in a huff, Tobi leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He should probably be grateful he’s just bored instead of fighting some evil being or a bunch of cultists or something. But the house was a small one and he was beginning to feel restless. Where the hell was Andre?

Taking in an annoyed breath, Tobi pulled himself to his feet and stretched, pushing the chair back as he walked calmly towards the fire. It was nearly burnt out again and the house was beginning to get cold. Shivering slightly as he prodded the fire, the sound of moving paper caught his attention.

Tobi turned in fright as he looked around the small house. No one else was here with him. He was alone. Pulling himself to his feet, Tobi walked around the couch and scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place, except for…

Kneeling before the front door, Tobi picked up a small piece of paper that had been slid under it. Before opening it, Tobi ran to the window and looked out, but all he saw was the falling snow outside, not a soul in sight. A bit unnerved, he opened the document. It was just a small slip of paper that had an address on it.

This…wasn’t something that happened at this point in the story. He hadn’t left the house enough to mess with things in this way, so…what was this about?

Tobi turned it over in his hands. It was old paper. If the themes of the story held true, this was the address for the antique shop where Aaron got the mantelpiece clock. But…why did Tobi just get it? The antiquarian should have given the address to Aaron days ago at the very start of the story. This wasn’t scripted. Tobi’s changing of the cultist’s plotline earlier shouldn’t have affected the antiquarian.

What was going on?

Tobi’s gaze kept going back and forth between the front door and the note in his hand. If his memory serves him right, the antique store is just across the street. Tobi had planned to stay in the house, but…this was odd. This shouldn’t have happened.

And Tobi was curious.

He eyed the clocks on the wall. Andre was taking forever. Aaron must be causing trouble somehow. He…probably had time. Just stepping across the street wouldn’t hurt. The cultists were out of the picture, and the antiquarian was a good guy. Maybe he just wanted to talk. Maybe he saw that “Aaron” hadn’t left the house and that changed the story. Maybe…

Letting his curiosity and boredom get the better of him, Tobi memorized the address and shoved the note into his coat pocket. He grabbed a scarf from the hat stand and reached a hand out towards the front door. He wouldn’t be long. Just a trip across the street to see what this was about. Having faith in Andre’s horrible timing, Tobi took in a breath and pulled the door open, the icy wind immedetly chilling him to the bone as the snow blew into the house.

He closed the door behind him and pulled his white jacket tighter, shivering the cold away. Tobi eyed the street numbers and saw the direction the shop must be. He took one more breath and stepped out into the storm, his curiosity getting the better of him.

After a short walk down the road, he found himself before an old brick storefront, the glass windows iced over, though he could see flickering light coming from inside. He pulled the paper back out again with cold hands and eyed the address. It matched the building. Shrugging, he stepped forward and pushed the door open.

It was definitely an antique store, albeit a small one. It was dark, with only a few scattered candles lit on various small tables or desks. There were old dusty books scattered almost everywhere and shelves full of them on nearly every wall. A few of the shelves had glassware on them, and in some glass display cabinets as well. Tobi also saw other small clocks on some of the messy tables, though these seemed to be in proper working order.

He walked farther into the shop, carefully stepping over various books, ancient trinkets or instruments that were on the floor in the tight path. It didn’t seem like anyone was here, though the candles were lit, so someone had to be. He paused and eyed a small metallic pocket watch that was sitting on a stack of books, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. The silver reflected the candlelight as he turned it around.

“Out of time _and_ out of place now aren’t we, Mr. Blackwell?”

Tobi let out a surprised yell and staggered backwards as he heard a voice appear behind him. He nearly tripped on a stack of books before catching himself on a nearby table. Looking up, he saw someone who looked all too familiar, though once again…it was not the friend he knew.

“I-I, uh…” Tobi started, regaining his composure. The antiquarian just smiled at him; his eyes somewhat dazed in appearance as he stared through Tobi, almost as if he were blind.

“And how is the clock progressing, then?” He said, turning away. Tobi just eyed the frock-coated man as he grabbed a stack of books and set them on the counter, not looking Tobi’s way.

“F-fine, it’s…it’s fine…” Tobi said, not sure what to say or do. The antiquarian just gave a small laugh as he flipped through one of the dusty books.

“Attempting to abbreviate the progression of a journey, are you not?” He said lightly. “An anachronistic traveler through time, a digression of circumstances…”

Tobi just blinked as he stood before the antiquarian, the man humming to himself softly. Tobi cursed at himself for writing such complex phrasings.

“Look, I…I don’t know what that _means,_ I just…I got your note, and I just wanted to-”

“You defile time’s advancement; you divert the consolidated narrative…why?” He finished flatly, slamming the book shut as he looked towards Tobi who still stood speechless before him. The man seemed to stare right past Tobi, though he was looking his direction. “Intentional? Coincidence? Or maybe a larger fateful journey of the intrepid imbecile…”

“Look man, I really don-wait _what_ did you call me?!” Tobi said in annoyance, eying the older man as he walked away around some shelves.

“Not perfidious, but…substandard.” He said as he paused, almost causing Tobi to bump into him.

“What the hell are you on about?” Tobi said in annoyance as the man walked to another shelf and began looking through more books.

“Your narrative is derailed. You alter the channel of consequence. Be prudent, spontaneity is neigh. Impetuous exertions can lead to cataclysmic consequences.”

“That sounds…worrying...” Tobi muttered, noticing the now slight sinister tone in the antiquarian’s voice as the man paused his searchings. The older man just sighed.

“Be vigilant in consternation, as the storm is still incensed…” He said, his gaze turning towards the iced-over windows. Tobi followed his gaze but saw nothing but the falling snow.

“I…really don’t have a clue what you’re saying…” Tobi said, giving up. The antiquarian turned to face him, his eyes still not locking on Tobi.

“Beware the apparitions of the constant universal tempo, young Blackwell.” The man said quietly, looking away. “The spirits of the afterworld scrutinize those who dare transpierce the veil of eternity.”

“Uhh…” Tobi started, still at a loss as to what the man was saying. Before he could say anything else, the antiquarian reached over and picked up the small silver pocket watch that Tobi was messing with before. He handed it to Tobi who took it reluctantly.

“Defy temptation. Be attentive. The narrative is unforeseeable.” He said swiftly, pushing Tobi towards the door.

“H-hey, wait!” Tobi said as they reached the door. He stopped before it and turned. The antiquarian had an almost sad smile on his face.

“Time is abstract. Act mindfully, and the narrative will restore. Home is closer than you think, but do not let pride be the hinderance to the door.” He said firmly as Tobi backed out the door into the falling snow. With a dull thud, the old wood door closed, and the street was silent.

Tobi just stood speechless as he held the small pocket watch in his hand. He…didn’t catch a word of what that man was saying. Sighing, he put the watch in his pocket and began trudging back home, the street white with snow as he traversed the icy stones.

He reached the house and shook the snow off himself as he opened the door. He entered the small room, now quite colder as the fire had gone out completely. He still saw no Andre.

Where was he? What could _possibly_ be taking him this long?

Tobi shrugged and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small silver trinket. This clock was working. It ticked away fine. Why the hell did the antiquarian want him there? He sounded like he was trying to warn him, but Tobi just…he just had no idea what the man was saying. He’d sleep on it and figure it out.

Tobi sighed and took a step forward, though the moment he did so, he felt something yank him backwards roughly by the back of his jacket. He dropped the small watch and before he could even let out a cry for help, something strong hit the back of his head. A sharp pain erupted behind his eyes, and the cold world around him faded to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobi forgot to lock the door.


	5. Waste your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre is ready to go bring Tobi home. Aaron causes some delays.

Andre paced in his room; his anxiety relentlessly unforgiving as the hours of the night ticked away. He periodically checked on Aaron as the day’s calm light began to seep through the frosted windows, but the double hadn’t so much as turned over. He was downright comatose.

How tired was this double?

At one point, Andre even checked Aaron’s pulse to make sure he was alive. He was… _somehow._ He seemed to get even less sleep than Tobi did, and then some. He was downright exhausted, and his episode that night seemed to just push him over the edge. He was just…burnt out beyond belief. Andre had to guess the double had to be on at least a few days with no sleep, and it was his luck that it caught up to Aaron now, right when he needed him most.

Andre just prayed Tobi was faring alright.

Andre stopped his nervous pacing and checked his watch. It was now almost noon. Andre sighed and leaned into the hall, eying the couch. Aaron was still out. The double was just as dead to the world as he had been that night. Lord knows how long he would be like that…

But Andre couldn’t go anywhere without him. He just…had to wait.

Though it took all his strength, Andre reassured himself that Tobi thought this through and was making smart choices. He tried so hard to tell himself this. Andre just ran his hand through his hair and walked towards the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would ease his nerves…

~

Andre took a longer than normal shower, as he had a lot of stress to push away. He finally finished and went back to his room, quickly changing into new clothes. Once he got dressed, he saw it was now nearly one. He ran his hand through his hair again as his heart skipped. He _really_ couldn’t wait anymore.

Getting his bearings, Andre walked down the hall, stopping dead in his tracks as he reached the kitchen.

“Ah! There you are! Andre, wasn’t it?” Aaron said brightly from his place on the floor. Andre just stared in shock as he took in the sight of Aaron on the tile floor, their microwave completely dismantled before him. “I hope you do not mind that I tinkered with this fascinating device! I think I finally got it figured out…” Aaron said, holding a piece of plastic up to his eye.

“A-Aaron…oh, God…” Andre muttered fearfully as he raised a hand to his head. He knew the microwave wasn’t the _cause_ of the interdimensional transport, but it seemed to be an electrical conduit for it. Without it, they may not be able to get to the right destination…if they are able to go at all.

“Is it some sort of…electrical engine?” He said, holding up a piece of circuitry, turning the part over in his hands. Andre just let out a defeated sigh and turned towards the wall, hiding his face against it as he fought back tears. “Andre?” Aaron asked, noticing his companion’s odd reaction. “Andre, did I do something wrong?”

Andre just remained against the wall; his face hidden. Aaron could fix it, he was sure. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was they were wasting more valuable _time._

“Andre?” Aaron said softly, pulling himself to his feet. “I apologize for my actions; I can repair this if you’d like…”

“J-Jesus, Aaron…” Andre said, pushing his tears down. He had to remain calm. He turned and saw Aaron looking at him guiltily. Andre sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I-I shouldn’t have messed with your things, I apologize…” Aaron said sadly, turning around as he began picking up the pieces. Andre just grabbed his shoulder and had the scientist face him.

“N-no, Aaron it’s…it’s not that, it’s just…we need that microwave working in order to get you _home…”_ He said, eying the mismatched pieces of plastic and metal on the floor. Aaron just looked at the device with wide eyes.

“Ah…oh dear…” He said in defeat, lowering his hand. He looked back up to Andre slowly. “I-I did not know…oh…”

“Aaron, it’s…it’s fine, just…can you fix it, please?” Andre said, his voice wavering. Aaron nodded enthusiastically

“Y-yes, of course! A bit of time is all I need, yes…” He said, positioning himself on the floor in the middle of the mess. Andre just shakily pulled a chair over and sat down, holding his head in his hands. Aaron looked up at him. “I…I really didn’t mean t-”

“Aaron, please, you’re fine, I know you didn’t mean to…” Andre said looking up. “I’m sorry, I’m not mad, I’m just worried about my friend is all…”

“Ah, yes, my double…he will be alright, I am certain…” Aaron said. Andre felt a bit of his nerves ease away. Aaron sounded sure of himself. Andre just sat a moment in silence, watching the double when a thought hit him.

“Wait, what the hell is with you?” Andre said, sitting up straight. Aaron just looked at him confused.

“What ever do you mean?”

“Last night! You had a complete breakdown! You’re just _…fine_ now?” Andre said, disbelief in his voice. Aaron just shrugged.

“These epiphanic realizations happen to me more often than you think. I pondered all I learned last night, and I realized that while these dimensional crossings are fascinating, they are still quite simple in theory and not related to the answers I seek.” He said flatly as he worked. Andre just blinked.

“What…does that mean?”

“I will admit, I have not slept much in the past few days, so my mind last night was a bit flighty…”

“That’s an understatement…” Andre mumbled out of earshot.

“After some critical thought, I see that this dimensional activity is in itself…simple. There is no possible way to tell what the core of all reality is, so a probable theory is that there is no core, and each dimension floats individually in the vastness of the cosmos, occasionally bumping into another. That is how these connections between our worlds occur.”

“S-sure…”

“I am real, as is my dimension, and as is this. We all exist separately, and yet…there are crossovers…” He said quietly, eying the CD beside him. “But that does not mean one world is fiction. It just means our worlds collided, and this is what managed to get through in the contact. Nothing more.”

“You are taking this…really well.” Andre said in disbelief. Aaron looked up at him with tired eyes.

“My friend, I have spent the past few weeks delving into things I could never have imagined I’d be able to analyze.” He said, his eyes looking past Andre. “Alternate dimensions are one thing…but the spirit world…life beyond death…that is another…” He muttered, stopping his work. “I seek to understand that. The mystery beyond time. The fire and flame of enlightenment, the human spirit…the common pace of all mankind. _Time_ …” He said wistfully.

“I…I see…” Andre said, thinking back to the album. “And…you think these cultists will help you understand this?” Andre said as he watched Aaron go back to work. Aaron looked up at him, his eyes still tired.

“Cultists…what is this that you speak of?” Aaron asked curiously. Andre’s eyes widened when he realized Aaron probably hadn’t gotten far in his story yet.

“I-I uhh…”

“You know something of my story, please, I implore you to tell me…” Aaron asked softly, his eyes pleading. Andre just sighed. They had already messed with the other albums beyond repair, why should Aaron’s be any different?

“Well…have you met the uh…nobleman yet?” Andre asked. Aaron shook his head.

“No, no, I have not. I know no nobleman.”

“Well…well, in your world, he…” Andre started, recalling the album’s plot. Aaron just stared at him with expecting eyes. Andre knew the album…probably didn’t end well for Aaron. They had helped the other doubles with their lives, why not Aaron’s as well. “He has a machine that can manipulate time or…something…” Andre said, earning a shocked look from Aaron.

“Really?!”

“Yes, yes, but…it goes wrong, Aaron…” Andre said softly, earning a disappointed look from the scientist.

“H-how so?”

“From what I know…the circumstances cause you to enter some philosophical downward spiral of downright insanity, you get dragged around the spirit world, the nobleman uses you to help him work on the machine in a way that will make it control minds or…whatever, and you, uhh…you might, probably… _die_ in the end, I’m really not sure…” Andre said, eying the CD booklet. He never could figure out the ending to this one.

“I…I see…” Aaron said sadly, looking down. Andre felt a pang of hurt stab his heart when he saw the broken look in Aaron’s eyes. “So, it is my destiny to fail then…” He muttered, looking away from Andre.

“N-no! No, Aaron, come on…” Andre said, rising from his chair as he kneeled beside the scientist. Andre could see a tear slide down the man’s cheek. Aaron didn’t meet his gaze. “Aaron, your…your story is written in this world, yes, but not in your own. This isn’t necessarily your fate.” Andre said reassuringly.

“It…it isn’t?” Aaron said, looking up slowly. Andre just gave a warm smile and nodded.

“We have been to two other dimensions like your own, both pre-written stories in this world. We changed the storylines of both.” Andre said firmly. Aaron looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You did? You changed written fate?”

“Indeed. We changed the narrative and saved the lives of people destined to die. We will do the same for you.” Andre said, placing a hand on Aaron’s arm. Aaron just looked forward; his eyes lost in thought.

“My story is not written in my world…” He muttered softly. “But what of my goal? The great mystery? Will I ever be able to uncover it without these…cultists and their god machine?” He asked worriedly. Andre looked to the side as he pondered the thought.

“Well…if those idiots managed to mess with time, who says you won’t be able to figure it out on your own?” Andre said with a small smile. “They were evil and were using you. I’m sure without them leading you astray, you will figure everything out in time.”

“You...really think so?” Aaron asked quietly. Andre just nodded.

“Of course. You’re a brilliant scientist, are you not?” Andre said with a small laugh. Aaron just looked away; his mind flustered. Andre sighed as he edged closer. “But Aaron, we must get to your world first for you to even get started on making your own story, alright?” Andre said, sliding back. Aaron looked to the microwave pieces around him as he wiped his eyes.

“Yes, yes…you are quite right…give me some time, I can fix this!” He said, a small, excited smile forming on his face. Andre smiled as well as he sat back. Aaron’s story had hardly begun. Just a simple change in direction could drastically improve the outcome of his future. He just wanted to understand the world, and without those cultists leading him down a dark path, he would find his own light eventually. He would do something great.

Andre had hope for Aaron already.

~

_Several hours later…_

Andre had made both him and Aaron some tea while Aaron worked on repairing the microwave, the device now almost fully complete. Andre was still nervous, but Aaron’s calm banter helped ease his nerves. The man was highly educated, way more than Tobi was, and yet…he still had Tobi’s downright childlike excitability for his work.

“So…it uses invisible energized particles to…cook things?” Aarons said as he lifted the microwave onto the counter. Andre just nodded.

“Yep. Sure does.”

“And these particles are sometimes…dangerous?”

“Radioactive, yep. Only if they are used improperly.”

“And this device is…safe?”

“Almost every household has one.”

“Fascinating!” Aaron said wistfully as he eyed the open microwave. “I may work to invent one of these in my time…”

“Well that’s…one way to get famous, I’ll admit.” Andre said with a laugh. He smiled as Aaron worked the finishing touches on the device. It was time to get Tobi.

“There! Finished.” Aarons said as he stepped back proudly. “I really am sorry for causing such a delay…” He muttered, guilt still in his eyes. Andre just smiled and walked closer to him, patting his back as he laughed.

“It’s fine, Aaron, don’t worry. I…have faith that Tobi made smart decisions and didn’t do anything stupid. Hopefully, he’ll be there, and all will be well.”

“As do I. I have caused enough trouble, it seems…”

“Aaron, come on…” Andre said, having the man face him. “You’re no trouble at all. You’re a friend, alright? All is forgiven.”

“Friend?” Aaron said, a small smile on his face. He…didn’t have many friends, if any. He remained usually isolated in his studies. He never took the time…

“Yes, friend!” Andre said with a laugh. “And once all this is settled, maybe we can visit each other sometime. I think you’d like cars…” He said brightly. Aaron smiled wide.

“Yes, indeed! I would love to! And you all are welcome in my world any time!” He said, shaking Andre’s hand. Andre felt his heart warm when he saw the happiness in Aaron’s eyes. They weren’t going to let him die like the albums implied. He had a future. Andre was gonna make sure he got to live it.

“Right. Let’s go get Tobi then…” Andre said as he reached for the cables attached to the outlet by the powered device.

“Pray tell, how does your dimensional travel work?” Aaron said as he stepped closer to Andre. Andre sighed. Aaron…was going to have questions.

“Just…hold my arm, alright? I…I can’t really explain…” He muttered as he felt Aaron grab his arm. Aaron was going to find out what he was one way or another. He’d rather him find out in his world at least…

“Alright, I trust you!” Aarons said, holding Andre tight. Andre just took in a breath and focused. It was now or never. Andre closed his eyes and focused his energy, sending a bolt of electricity through the outlet and the device. The familiar ringing returned as the world around them faded to white.

~

Andre stumbled back, ramming into a wooden desk with a cry of pain as the ground appeared beneath his feet. He paused a moment as he shook the sharp ringing from his ears, the sounds of the world returning to him.

He looked around him. He saw Aaron against the front door, rubbing his eyes as he caught his breath. Andre looked around him. They were in a small living room.

“WH-WHAT?!” Aaron screamed, backing away from the door and farther into the room, away from Andre. His face was pale, and he had a look of terror in his eyes. “Y-you, th-the… _WHAT_?!” He screamed in fearful confusion. Andre held his hands out defensively.

“Aaron, please, calm down, I can expla-”

“CAN EVERYONE SHOOT ELECTRICITY FROM THEIR HANDS IN THE FUTURE?!” He cried, running his hand through his messy hair as he staggered back against the wall, nearly hitting his head on the fireplace mantle.

“Aaron, please! Calm down!” Andre said, walking closer to the shaking man. Aaron just let out a yelp and ran across the room, farther away.

“There is no scientific explanation for what I have seen!”

“Oh, like seeing ghosts is any more ‘realistic’!” Andre sneered, annoyed that he must have this conversation again. His words caused Aaron to pause.

“Ah. Yes…you are right…” He said calmly, pondering his past. His eyes looked back up towards the tired Andre. “BUT I’M STILL CONFUSED!”

“I can explain, but you _need_ to calm down!” Andre said stepping closer. Aaron just looked him over and sighed. Motioning for him to continue. “Right.” Andre said, taking in a breath. “So…I’m an angel-”

“WHAT?!” Aaron cried again, the terror back in his eyes. Andre just rolled his eyes.

“How am I any weirder than the ghosts? Or time-bending machines?!”

“W-well, you…they…hm.” Aaron said, turning away as he thought about the concept. “I suppose in retrospect, it is not that odd…but your mere existence throws off everything we know about the afterlife and-”

“Aaron, please, it’s best not to think about it…” Andre said calmly, walking forward. Aaron didn’t run and let Andre place his hand on his shoulder. “Just know I exist, but I mean no harm an-”

“Oh, I wasn’t worried about that.” Aaron said with a small laugh. Andre just blinked.

“What…were you freaking out about?”

“The confliction of our inevitable demise and what lies beyond the darkness that we came from and shall return to again in the end of days.” He said flatly. Andre just let out a held breath and rubbed his eyes.

“So…you’re good then?”

“At the moment. I can’t guarantee the realization won’t hit harder later, but now…yes I am fine, my friend.” He said brightly, a smile on his face.

“You…are weird.” Andre muttered as he stepped away.

“I get that a lot.”

“Right. Ok. Full disclosures done…this is your world then?” Andre said, eying the Victorian room.

“Sure is!”

“And this is where Tobi would have appeared…” Andre said, eying the upstairs. It was empty.

“A logical conclusion.”

“Then…where is he?” Andre said with worry as he came back down the stairs. The house was small. And it was empty besides them. Aaron looked around as well. He saw no sign of his double.

Tobi was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every second counts...


	6. Simplify Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Andre begin to figure out what happened.

Andre looked around with wide eyes, his heart racing out of his chest. Tobi would have appeared here just like them, so…where was he?

“Maybe he stepped out…” Aaron said, drawing the curtains slightly as he scanned the area. He just saw white, snow-covered cobblestone streets as evening began to settle down, a darkness looming over the quaint town. It wasn’t snowing as much now, but it had been not long ago. If Tobi had left, any footprints were long buried in the snow.

“Wh-where would he go?!” Andre yelled, throwing his hand to his hair as some tears formed in his eyes. He was trusting that Tobi played this smart, and smart would be _not_ leaving the house.

Why would he leave the house?!

“I…oh, I do not know…” Aaron said, looking around. Something caught his attention as he scanned. The smell of smoke. He turned and eyed the fireplace behind him, kneeling down before it. “He was here not too terribly long ago…” He said, holding his hand over the extinguished fire.

“How can you tell?” Andre asked, walking closer. Aaron slid to the side so Andre could see the fireplace.

“It’s still not fully extinguished.” He said, pointing to a few still glowing embers among the blackened ash. “If he had a full fire going, judging by this, he stopped tending to it maybe less than two hours ago.”

“So…he’s not too far gone, then…I hope…” Andre said, his gaze locked on the fire.

“He definitely had a fire going. He was here, my friend.” Aaron said, pulling himself to his feet. He walked around the house, eying for anything out of place.

“But he’s not here _now!”_ Andre cried, throwing his arms down in defeat.

“Odd…” Aaron said, stopping by the front door. Andre turned and looked at him, worry seeping into his heart at the cautious tone in Aaron’s voice.

“What?”

“My scarf is gone…and…oh dear…” He said, grabbing the door handle. Andre watched as the man pulled it open with ease, a few scattered snowflakes drifting in the air blowing into the small house. Aaron closed the door, his face concerned. It did not reassure Andre.

“Wh-what are you-”

“The front door was unlocked. I definitely had it locked before I left.” He said, his hand resting on the old wooden door. Andre’s heart dropped. Tobi always forgot to lock the door at home. Aaron sighed, stepping back. “All signs show your friend left the house.”

“But _why?!”_ Andre cried again, marching towards the door. He pushed past Aaron and swung the door open, stepping into the frigid winter air outside. The angel stood on the porch, eying the dead winter streets. He saw a few lone people going into their respective homes, but aside from that…the world was dead and quiet. Even the streetlamps were unlit, the cold and strong wind being too much for the small flames. It was just…empty.

Aaron sighed and turned, scanning his house for any other clues. He paused before his desk, taking note that his journal was misplaced. He picked it up, though nothing was out of order as he flipped through the pages. The double probably skimmed it and set it aside.

Setting the journal down, Aaron eyed the mantelpiece clock, it’s intricate beauty still calling to him to fix it. He stared a moment, only now realizing the hands on the clock had turned slightly. Had the double done that? Or was it…something else…

“There’s no tracks, no signs, nothing!” Andre cried, stepping back into the house as he pulled the door shut, the slam snapping Aaron out of his trance as he pushed the clock out of his mind.

“Oh, I wish I knew what he was thinking…” Aarons said, watching as Andre nervously paced before the fireplace. “We may look alike, but such circumstances as these, I cannot say what would have led him to leave.” He muttered, a sigh escaping him as he stood back.

He turned and eyed his new friend, the angel standing with his hands covering his face as he stood still before the fireplace. Aaron hated seeing him upset. He was his friend and he helped Aaron, so…Aaron was going to help him.

He just wish he knew how…

“That damn idiot…I can’t _believe_ him…” Andre growled; his teeth clenched as he shook in place. “Why in the ever-living hell would he leave?!” He yelled, startling Aaron. “He _knew_ this world had danger! He _knew_ to stay put! Why didn’t he listen?!”

“He had predicted what to do in this case?” Aaron asked, his voice quiet. Andre nodded.

“After going through this twice, we assumed that no matter how hard we tried to prevent it, this would happen again!” He yelled, holding his arms out as he motioned around him. “And it did! And we had a plan! He said he would be careful, not interact with the narrative, and wait for us to find him!”

“He…changed the story…” Aaron muttered, looking around him.

“He had to have.” Andre said in defeat. “But we agreed to change it by having him not leave!”

“What if…something that wasn’t written happened…” Andre said, something shiny under the desk catching his eye.

“What…what do you mean?” Andre said, turning as he wiped his eyes. “If we hadn’t intervened, your world would have played out like the narrative in our world would have.”

“What was that narrative again?” The scientist asked, kneeling on the floor.

“Why?”

“You told me quickly before, but…what was the narrative again? Every scene, how does my story go?” Aaron asked, his voice muffled from under the desk. Andre sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Well, story starts with you saving the antiquarian from some ghosts or something, and you go to the shop and he gives you that mantelpiece clock.” Andre said, pointing to the desk as Aaron stood, the man facing away from him.

“Then what?”

“Then the nobleman comes, asks you to join him and he shows you the time machine, you begin questioning right and wrong, life and death, have some weird dreams, you work with the cult, you end up crossing into the spirit world a few times, you, ah…well it gets foggy here, but from what I can tell you make the right choice morally, but you end up, well…dying, I think. I don’t know how though, it’s not clear.” Andre said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked to the side. Aaron didn’t move, the man’s gaze locked on something in his hand.

“So, once I receive the mantelpiece clock from the antiquarian, I never see him again?”

“Ah, not exactly, I mean…I think in dreams and such, as he is…look, I don’t know _what_ he is, but, in short, no you don’t see him in person again from what I can tell.”

Aaron just stood in place; his eyes locked on what he had found under the desk.

“And I left right before this nobleman came, meaning this Tobi would have, if he was ‘playing it smart’ like you said, turned the man away and remained inside, as you all predicted.”

“Yeah, that was…that was the plan.”

“But what if something happened you hadn’t planned for?” Aaron asked, turning around. Andre saw the scientist had a small silver pocket watch in his hand.

“That’s uh…that’s not really possible, I think…” Andre said in confusion.

“Then what of this?” Aaron muttered, holding the watch up by its chain. Andre eyed it.

“It’s…it’s a pocket watch.”

“But not mine…”

“I don’t understand.” Andre said in defeat. Aaron turned the watch over in his hands, examining it.

“This is not my watch. Is it your Tobi’s?”

“N-no, he…he was in pajamas when he came here, he wouldn’t have had that on him.”

“Then I was right…”

“About…what exactly?”

“Something happened unscripted.” Aaron said, facing Andre who just looked at him confused.

“But…I…”

“Your friend had to have gotten this somewhere, and I know where.” Aaron said, hitting the release button on the watch. “I have seen this before, only a few days ago. It was for sale at the antiquarian’s shop.” He said flatly as he closed the watch.

“But…but he wasn’t supposed to make a physical appearance again…”

_“Exactly_ …” Aaron said, his eyes lighting up. “You said Tobi was prepared for scripted events, but what if he was enticed by something happening that he _didn’t_ expect to happen.” Aaron said, excitement in his voice as he held the watch up by its chain once more.

“Something unexpected…” Andre muttered to himself. It…should be impossible. Tobi turning down the nobleman shouldn’t have affected the antiquarian. “But that means…”

“He got this watch from the antiquarian.” Aaron said, a smile on his face as it came together. “Although…that still leaves the question…”

“Where is Tobi now?” Andre filled in, eying the watch in Aaron’s hand. “He got that watch from him and came back. He was in the house again.”

“And the watch was discarded under the desk…” Aaron said, nervousness in his voice. Andre picked up and his eyes widened.

“You don’t think…something _happened,_ do you?”

“Again, you seem to know my story better than I, but…it would make sense for why he isn’t here.”

“Oh, god…” Andre muttered, his hand going to cover his mouth as his nerves spiked.

Something had happened. It had to have. Where else would Tobi have gone?

“Well…we have a lead at least…” Aaron said, placing the small watch into his pocket as he headed for the door.

“The antiquarian…” Andre muttered, following suit. Aaron nodded as he pulled the door open, the cold air cutting like knives as it blew in.

“If he is the cause of this irregular scripting, then he is who we must see. Perhaps he knows where your friend went!” Aaron said, pulling the door closed behind him. Andre nodded, some hope rising in his chest.

Tobi had to be nearby. Even if something _did_ happen…he had to be close. Andre just prayed this antiquarian had answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he have answers? Hm...


	7. Shirk from Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi and the nobleman face off, though both are unwilling to bend.

Tobi took in a sharp breath and sat up, though he regretted it when he felt his head hit a low piece of wood.

“What the _fuck…”_ He muttered, blinking his eyes open as he tried to shake the blurriness away. He felt an aching pain in the back of his head. After a moment of catching his breath, Tobi shakily sat up again with a pained groan, though he fell backwards again with a yelp.

His senses finally clearing, his tried to push himself up, though he realized he couldn’t move his hands or arms. With a frustrated grumble, he sat up carefully in the seat he was in, taking in the scene around him.

He was in a carriage, alone. His hands were tied behind his back and his head was killing him.

“The _fucking_ …those mother _fuckers_ …” Tobi growled, his gaze going to the window where he saw a few people outside, one of them he recognized as the nobleman. They had kidnapped him. Those pretentious idiots had kidnapped him. “You have _got_ to be kidding me…” He sneered, the blurriness finally fading from his vision.

As he caught his breath, he remained pressed against the back of the seat, hoping to not be seen by the people outside. He could see about six other people, men, and women, all working around various boxes. He could see machine parts scattered around.

He looked around the area. It was some clearing in the middle of some ruins, a completely or close to completely demolished cobblestone town, with a few buildings still standing, albeit hardly. They looked ready to collapse any second. They were old, much older than the town he had just been in. These buildings were hollow and broken, worn by the elements and ages. They all looked haunted. Ghostly. Eerie. Dead. Something he also noticed was there was…no snow on the ground here.

Looking to the other side window, Tobi saw snow-covered dead trees for miles down the main road in the forest. But…in the clearing, he just saw rocky ground. Weird. Above him, a pastel purple hazy sky was setting over the area, and Tobi could see faint traces of the moon begin to rise over the darkening horizon.

Tobi’s blood froze when the last of the scenery caught his eye. To the far side of the old clearing, Tobi could see what looked like some large steampunk machine to the back. The machine from his albums. The time altering machine.

“Oh, fuck this…” Tobi whispered, fear striking his heart. He didn’t know exactly what that thing could do, but he knew it was dangerous. He didn’t want to be here.

Knowing he had to take his chance now, he slowly slid over to the far side of the carriage, praying he could get the door open. He turned himself around and felt for the handle, a small laugh escaping him when he was able to turn it. He pushed himself closer to the door, trying his best to get the door open all the way.

“Yes!” He hissed, the door unlocking as the winter’s wind blew into the carriage. His eyes widened in fear when he felt himself loose balance and, with nothing to hold on to, he fell backwards out of the carriage with a hard thump into some snow.

Quickly sitting up, his adrenaline kicked in when he saw a few of the scientists move towards him. He was seen, but he wasn’t going down easy.

Quickly pulling himself to his feet, doing his best not to trip, Tobi sprinted with all he had towards the main road, though he skidded to a halt with a cry as something long and shiny was held out before him, blocking his way.

Tobi hit some ice and without his arms to balance himself, fell back to the ground with a pained cry. He opened his eyes with a groan, though he shut his mouth immedetly once he saw the nobleman standing over him, a sword pointed right towards Tobi’s throat.

“Now, now…you really think you’d survive in the cold at night the entire walk back to town?” He said, his voice calm. Smooth.

Tobi didn’t say anything, but he kept his gaze locked on the shining weapon pointed right at him. The nobleman looked up and nodded, and Tobi felt hands grab his arms, pulling him to his feet. He didn’t dare fight as the sword as still pointed right at him.

“Mr. Blackwell, you should have known better…” The nobleman said, his voice light. “I said I required your assistance, and that means…” He said, stepping closer. Tobi felt the tip of the sword touch his chest right where his heart was. The nobleman just kept the same calm expression on his face. “I _demanded_ your assistance.”

“You’re insane…” Tobi muttered under his breath, though the nobleman gave a small laugh.

“Maybe so, though I had heard you were as well. I heard you would _love_ an opportunity to assist me in such a…time-defying experiment.”

“You heard wrong.” Tobi said firmly, the man doing his best to hide his fear. “I know about this stupid thing you’re doing, and it’s fucked up! I won’t help.” Tobi said, turning his head away. He didn’t care that they still thought he was Aaron. They wouldn’t believe him if he denied it.

“Strong words, Blackwell…I thought you more class…” The nobleman said with a smile, backing away. Tobi let out a breath when the sword was lowered. The nobleman eyed him, his gaze unnerving Tobi. “Let me explain something, Mr. Blackwell.” He said, sheathing his sword back into his cane. “What we are doing here is critical to the evolution of an age. We want to unify the pace of mankind, and it is through your gift that we will accomplish this.”

“Gift-shmift, fuck you.” Tobi said, not caring anymore. He was taking a gamble that this lunatic wouldn’t kill him outright. The nobleman wouldn’t go through all this trouble if he didn’t absolutely need him. Tobi had a bargaining chip. He had the upper hand, even if he was outnumbered.

“I implore you to reconsider, or there _will_ be consequences.” The nobleman said, turning away. His voice was sly. Tobi hated it, but…he couldn’t do anything.

“I won’t work on your stupid machine!” He yelled. “And I know you need me, so-”

“So, it seems we are at an impasse.” The nobleman cut in, turning back to face Tobi who swallowed his fear down. The man walked closer, though Tobi didn’t budge. He couldn’t show fear. He had to keep the upper hand. The nobleman scoffed. “Is that silly clock project of yours so important you turn down a god-defying accomplishment in preference of it?” He asked. Tobi smiled to himself on the inside. He could tell the nobleman was getting frustrated.

“It, uh…it is! Yeah…” He muttered quietly. “Like I said…antiquarian…family friend…the _wierdo_ …” He whispered under his breath, out of earshot. The nobleman just eyed him.

“Your priorities are…confused.”

“Says the man trying to control people’s minds!” Tobi yelled. Tobi saw a few of the other scientists pause what they were doing and look this way, confusion in their eyes. The nobleman kept his gaze locked on Tobi.

“You are starting to become more trouble than you are worth, boy.” He said, edging closer. Tobi saw him pull the sword out a bit. “I will ask you one last time…work on the machine, do as I ask, say _nothing_ …and everything works out…” He growled. Tobi locked gazes with him. He saw a fire in the nobleman’s eyes. He was angry. But Tobi couldn’t play along to this story. He’d just get himself, and maybe the entire world, killed. He couldn’t.

“I will not help you, you pretentious jackass.” He sneered, reveling in the flustered anger in the nobleman’s face. The man sputtered a moment then turned.

“Th-throw him back in the carriage! AND LOCK THE DOORS!” He yelled, storming away.

Tobi thrashed in his attacker’s arms, though they were stronger than him and his hands were still tied behind his back. He felt himself be lifted back into the carriage, and before he could think to run, the door was slammed shut. He saw the people on the outside tie something around the handles. He was locked in.

“Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.” He muttered, leaning his head back. At least it was warmer in here. He sighed and looked out the window and saw the nobleman ordering the others around. He was furious now.

But he wasn’t going to kill Tobi.

For once, he was in the clear. This idiot needed him, or…he needed Aaron. And he couldn’t risk killing him. Tobi shook his head and tried to free his wrists again. He had to get out of here. Andre wasn’t going to be happy.

~

“Sir, he…is _nothing_ like what we had observed…” A woman said, walking up to the nobleman. He was standing before the machine, his eyes lost in thought as he held his cane tightly in his hands.

“You are correct.” He said flatly, his hand gripping the cane tighter. “Something is wrong.”

“You are sure it is really him, yes?”

“It has to be. He matched the photos, the address… _everything_ …it _has_ to be him…” He growled, turning back as he eyed the carriage. Everything about him was as described.

Except the personality.

He was told Blackwell would jump at such an opportunity. But instead…he chooses to fix trinkets of clocks. He uses odd speech and improper slang, nothing like the renowned and proper Aaron Blackwell was known for.

Something was amiss.

“How can we be sure?” She asked, nervousness in her voice. This had to work. They would all face the nobleman’s wrath otherwise. The man looked back to the machine, a smile forming on his face as an idea came to him.

“Get the machine ready to be tested at low power.” He said flatly.

“Wh-why? At this point, it won’t do anything except-”

“Except create a small tear in the fabric of reality.” The nobleman said. “Harmless and meaningless to us, but to him…” He said, eying the carriage. “If we can confirm that he is truly what he says he is and can see into the spirit world…then when the machine is activated, he will get a glimpse into the otherworld. He will see what we cannot. That is how we will know.”

“And…if he fails to see what you expect him to?” The girl asked nervously. The nobleman smiled wider.

“We kill him immediately.” He said lightly. Part of him hoped that Blackwell failed…he was getting on his nerves.

~

Tobi let out a frustrated yell, his wrists burning as the robe dug into them. He couldn’t break free. He was stuck. He looked around and saw the scientists working a bit faster, though it worried him how often they were going to the machine. He couldn’t let that thing be activated.

He…left Aaron’s ending ambiguous, but the most logical interpretation was that he died and ended up in the spirit world. Tobi didn’t want that to happen to himself.

“Where the _hell_ are you, Andre…” Tobi hissed, annoyance in his voice as he sat back on the bench. He knew Andre wouldn’t find him here, but still…he had to have some hope rescue would come. These cultist lunatics would be the death of him in the end.

Tobi jumped at the sound of the door opening. He slid back when he saw a few of the stronger-looking cultists there, something akin to sorrow in their eyes.

“Fuck off!!!” Tobi yelled, though he let out another cry when the door behind him opened, causing him to fall from the carriage once more into the snow. With a groan, he felt hands pull him to his feet and drag him around the carriage.

“You are an enigma, Mr. Blackwell…” The nobleman said slyly. Tobi was about to fight back but he saw the nobleman draw his sword again. “In fact…you may not even be who we assumed you to be.”

Tobi’s blood froze. He looked over and saw a maniacal grin on the nobleman’s face. They…couldn’t have figured him out, could they?

Tobi cursed to himself. He hadn’t exactly been trying to pretend to be Aaron.

“Right, tie him up there.” The nobleman said, stopping back a way as Tobi was dragged closer to the machine.

Tobi struggled a bit more but stopped when he felt more rope around his leg. He looked down and saw he now had the strong rope tied around his ankle, and the other end of the short rope was tied to a large stone from one of the buildings. He tried to pull his leg free, but the rock didn’t budge. He was stuck and he was only a few feet away from the cursed machine.

“This is just a test, Mr. Blackwell, or…I hope for your sake…it _is_ Mr. Blackwell.” The nobleman said with a smile. Tobi looked around in fright and saw a few of the scientists working on the machine, with new noises coming from it as he saw gears turn.

They were turning the machine on.

“H-hey! What the hell?!” He yelled, struggling more, but he couldn’t get anywhere with his leg tied down.

He was struggling to keep balance, as his arms were still tied behind his back. He stepped back as far as he could go when he heard odd mechanical sounds coming from the machine, strange hissings, and ringing. The machine was coming alive. And he was only a few feet away.

“Let me go! Hey!” He yelled, thrashing more, but he was stuck. As the machine roared to life, he swore he saw odd movement in the corners of his eyes, though when he tired to focus on it, the movement vanished.

“Just let us know what you see when this is over…” The nobleman said, walking away. Tobi was alone with the machine.

“S-stop it! Turn that thing off!!!” He yelled, his heart beating out of his chest. This could kill him right here. He’d never get to even say goodbye to Andre. A strange blue light emerged from the machine, filling his vision as an odd sensation of dizziness washed over him.

Tobi was going to die here.

His breathing quick and panicked, he stood back in terror as the ringing got louder. He wanted to throw his hands to his head to cover his ears, but he couldn’t. He had to endure the pain. He felt the temperature drop, but once it did, he heard the ringing fade.

Taking a chance, Tobi looked up, cracking his eyes open as he looked around. The world around him had a faint blue distorted light around it, the world seemingly bending in his peripherals.

“Oh, god…” He muttered to himself, shrinking back as he looked around in fright. He was stuck in whatever wake the machine was sending his way.

Tobi’s heart immediately stopped when new movement caught his eyes. His fear overwhelming him, Tobi saw, forming out of the distorted light, ghostly figures emerge, walking towards him. Their eyes were black though their bodies were nearly transparent with an odd eerie dark blue glow. They said nothing and were walking right towards him, about three of them.

“N-no, no, no, no, fuck this! FUCK THIS!!!” Tobi yelled, thrashing his leg more in an attempt to free it. It didn’t budge. The ghosts walked closer, the leader reaching his hand out towards him. Tobi felt the temperature drop more. “Y-you won’t take me! Just, go away!” He yelled, his voice wavering in fright. The ghosts were upon him. Tobi slid back, though with his balance lost, he tripped, falling to the cold ground.

With a pained groan, he opened his eyes, a fearful scream escaping him when he saw the visions were right in front of him, the leader kneeling before him, though his gaze was locked on his own.

“Wh-what do you want?!” Tobi said, paralyzed by fear as the ghosts stood before him. His breathing picked up even more when the lead ghost raised a hand and pointed right at Tobi.

Tobi had to get out of here.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Tobi yelled, thrashing more against his restraints, though he was stuck. He froze when the two other ghosts came out from behind the leader, each one standing on either side of Tobi as he sat back on the ground. He was surrounded. He felt freezing.

His eyes wide open in terror, he watched helpless as the lead ghost lowered his hand, and Tobi let out a strangled pained cry when he felt the ghost touch his ankle, a searing and agonizing cold shooting through his skin. He couldn’t move as the cold overtook him, holding him in place against his will.

All feeling leaving him as his body went numb, Tobi squeezed his eyes shut, turning away as the cold became too much. He weakly thrashed in place as best he could in a final attempt to escape the piercing cold, but the ice just traveled up his leg farther, a soundless scream escaping him as he succumbed to the icy torture paralyzing him, reaching his very soul.

Tobi couldn't breathe.

~

“Sir, he’s in pain!” The girl cried, seeing the strange scientist on the ground, thrashing as he tired to kick away something they couldn’t see. The man was screaming brokenly. He was hurting.

“So, it is him, then…” The nobleman said, a smirk in his voice as he eyed Blackwell, the man writhing in agony on the ground, his gasps for air turning into forced wheezes as the thrashing slowed, his body jerking oddly before them.

“Sir, please! Whatever he is seeing is hurting him! It could kill him like the others!” The girl cried. She didn’t want anyone else to die for their project. The nobleman scoffed.

“Fine. Switch it off.” He said, waving the girl off. She nodded and motioned for the others, the scientists running to the machine and powering it down.

The nobleman smiled and calmly walked up to Blackwell, the man trembling and wheezing on the ground, his breaths forced and anguished.

“You live another day, it seems.” The nobleman said lightly, reveling in the sight of the frozen tears in the man’s eyes. Blackwell just curled in on himself, coughing as he breathed broken breaths, a few pained sobs escaping him. The nobleman hit him lightly with his cane. “Your assistance is still required, however…” He said coldly, stepping back.

The scientist on the ground didn’t respond, his body still jerking slightly as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. His breathing seemed to calm after a moment, the man finally going still. The nobleman gave an annoyed sigh.

“Take him back to the carriage!” He yelled, standing back as the others untied Blackwell’s leg and picked the trembling man up, carrying him back to the carriage.

“S-sir…what was the point of that?” Another scientist said, walking up to him.

“To ensure that this is indeed the correct man. He saw spirits, just as we had heard. Once he recovers, he will assist us.”

“But he…he refused so profusely earlier…” The man said, eying the carriage as the others lifted the now unconscious Blackwell inside. The nobleman smiled.

“He just has his priorities confused.” The nobleman said, gripping his cane tighter. He turned and eyed the man beside him. “Hm. You know what…you are always willing to cause some disturbances if needed, are you not?”

“A-anything for you, sir…” The man said, fearfully.

“Take a horse and go back to town. Find the antique shop where Blackwell’s friend works.”

“Why, sir?” The man asked, following the nobleman as he walked away from the machine. He smiled, an idea coming to him.

“We just need to remind Blackwell that I do not take kindly to disrespect.” He said, pulling the sword out of his cane slightly. He eyed the evening’s light in the silver sheen. “We also need to clear his workload. Make sure he knows who is more important.”

“I…don’t understand.” The man said, stopping when the nobleman stopped.

“Go to town and find the antique shop. Make sure the old man running it is inside and can’t leave.” The nobleman said, a sneer in his voice. “Do this, and then burn the building to the ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololol Tobi saved Aaron some o that Ghost Pain.
> 
> Although...I know my writing. And in the albums, the ghosts never tried to hurt Aaron like this...
> 
> So, why has the narrative changed? Hm....


	8. Fire and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre and Aaron talk with the antiquarian when things go wrong.

Andre pulled his jacket tighter, shivering away the cold as he and Aaron trudged through the snow-lined streets towards the lone stone building down the road. Andre saw an old wooden sign hanging above the door that read ‘antiques’ on it, the building old and worn, itself looking antique.

“This is the place…” Aaron said, shaking some snow off himself as he walked up the front steps. Andre tried to glance inside, but the front windows were frosted over, and only crystalized candlelight could shine through the ice into the dim and empty street.

Andre sighed and walked up the frozen steps, following Aaron’s lead into the old building. Upon entry, he closed his eyes as he took in the warmth of the cozy building, the heat contrasting greatly against the frigid snow outside. Andre opened his eyes and took in the scene.

The shop seemed to have a second floor, as there were stairs to the right, but it seemed every surface, including tables, the stairs, and the floor, were covered in antique junk. He saw books, old machines, lanterns, clocks, instruments, paintings, glassware, and newspapers, all scattered randomly about the dusty room.

There were several candles lit, each giving off just enough light for the duo to traverse the tricky pathway into the shop.

“And I thought Tobi’s basement was a mess…” Andre muttered, carefully stepping over a pile of old books.

“The shop has always been like this.” Aaron said, searching the room for the older man. “I got a lot of my education by buying old machines and clocks here and taking them apart, learning how they work.”

“He certainly has…a lot of clocks…” Andre muttered, the ticking somewhat obnoxious as there were clocks on almost every wall, and a few mantlepiece ones on shelves or tables.

“Yes, and he gave me the only broken one of the lot…” Aaron grumbled, recalling his frustrations with the curious machine. Andre couldn’t help but smile at Aaron’s mechanical passion for his work. He may be an educated adult, but when it came to these clocks and science…he was basically an excited child.

Andre gave a small laugh. It…certainly was Tobi. No matter how odd these characters he made were…they would always be a part of him. And he was a part of all of them.

“Where the devil _is_ he?” Aaron sneered, walking up the stairs, but the upper lever seemed just as empty, though the amount of junk laying around was just the same.

“It was open, right?”

“Yes, he keeps his shop open late and closes it during the early day.”

“Maybe he’s back there?” Andre said, pointing to what appeared to be a doorway tucked in the back of the store. Aaron looked over, curiosity in his eyes.

“Odd…I have never noticed a door there before.” He said, making his way to the door which was half covered by a shelf. He reached it and knocked, though he got no answer. Aaron exchanged a glance with Andre, though the angel just shrugged. Aaron took in a nervous breath and pushed the door open.

“Ah…that is creepy…” Andre said, noticing there was what appeared to be a ladder reaching up into the attic. The rungs had some cobwebs lining them, as if they hadn’t been touched in ages.

“There’s light up there…” Aaron said, looking up the smaller shaft that led towards the highest level. Shaking his head knowing they had nothing left to lose, Aaron placed his foot on the ladder and began climbing up, Andre close behind.

Reaching the top, Aaron helped Andre up and the duo scanned the room.

The room’s atmosphere was like that of downstairs, though there seemed to be more of a mystic feel to the items up here. The room was also illuminated by various candles, though some evening light was shining through an intricate circular blue window on the farthest wall beneath where the roof comes to a point. Andre could see some stars begin to appear in the sky outside the frostless window.

There were a few larger clocks up here, all ticking away, though there were also more refined looking clocks; gold and intricate with complex looking machine work and design. There were hourglasses scattered about on top of more piles of old books, and Andre couldn’t help but smile when he saw what also appeared to be a sundial sitting in the corner.

There were other odd machines, some sewing machines, and some telescopes. There were a few odd-looking globes, and some various small models of ships on the shelves around the back walls. Andre could also see smaller things like jewelry or various scrolls scattered about, seemingly no order to the mess of treasures in the dusty room.

“An enigma, Mr. Blackwell…an enigma indeed…”

Andre and Aaron looked over and saw an old desk below the circular blue window, and there was the antiquarian, facing away from them as he scribbled something down in a large book on the desk. Aaron took the first step closer.

“We are sorry to interrupt, but…we had a question about-”

“The auspicious narrative is not too far gone, there is still time to set things as intended.” The older man said, not looking their way. Andre and Aaron just stood back in confusion.

“Please, sir, we just need to know where-”

“The cynosure of the world returns…” He said, turning around. Andre saw a man who looked familiar, though he knew was a stranger. The man was just staring past them, his eyes almost dazed. If Andre didn’t know any better, he’d say he looked blind.

“I don’t understand…” Andre muttered, not appreciating the complexity of the situation. The older man turned away, picking up a quill as he went back to writing. Andre heard Aaron let out an annoyed huff.

“Sir, please, our friend is missing, and we think he came here last…” Aaron said, pulling out the pocket watch he had found. The antiquarian stopped his writing, though he didn’t face them.

“Do not misplace the insinuation, Mr. Blackwell…” The man said, his voice grim. Aaron looked down to the watch. It was just a pocket watch. It wasn’t even that intricate. It just had a few etchings of the night sky on the back and some abstract designs inside. Nothing else.

“This?” Aaron said in confusion, holding it up. The antiquarian sighed.

“The intimation to the wayward. Do not neglect it.”

“Sir, I don’t have time for this!” Andre snapped as Aaron kept his gaze locked on the watch. “We need to find our friend, he looks like Aaron here, and we think he came to you!” He said, stepping closer as he closed the distance between him and the antiquarian. “You gave him that watch, and when we got here, he was gone from the house. Do you know where he is?”

“I know not where he is, but I know where he could be.”

“And that is?”

“Where he _should_ be.” The antiquarian said, turning around again as he nodded towards Aaron. Aaron snapped up and shook his head, pocketing the watch as he walked up to Andre’s side.

“Oh, god…” Andre muttered, throwing his hands to his face as his heart dropped. He had a dreaded suspicion, and this…this confirmed it.

“Wh-what?” Aaron said, noticing the distress on Andre’s face.

“Where you should be. It’s the cultists, it has to be…” Andre cried, his voice shaking. “The cultists had to have gotten Tobi, thinking he was you. That’s how the story was _supposed_ to go.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. If those people were as bad as Andre said they were…Tobi was enduring a horrid fate meant for him. Aaron took a step back. He couldn’t let that happen, but…

Was _this_ the cost of narrative freedom? Must Tobi take his place in the story so that Aaron may in turn take his freedom?

No…that cannot be. Andre said he changed the other world’s storylines for the better, and it worked out for all of them then. The same would happen here. It had to. Aaron wouldn’t let Tobi endure a fate not meant for him. No one would fail in this new narrative. Aaron would make sure of it.

“Please…where did they go?” Andre cried, lowering his hands as he looked to the antiquarian, the man’s eyes still miles away.

“The place the narrative ends.” He said quietly. Andre’s eye twitched as he paused a moment.

“THAT DOESN’T HELP!” He yelled, facing away as his heart raced, his hope diminishing. He stopped beside Aaron and glanced at him as tears formed in his eyes. “You talk with him, I…I can’t do this…” Andre said, walking away. Aaron sighed and walked forward, taking his place.

“Sir, we don’t know where the narrative was meant to end, how-”

“Where it _will_ end.”

Aaron just blinked, staring at the older man sitting before him at the desk. His expression was unreadable.

“Sir, I…I don’t know if you understand what is going on, but there _is_ no more narrative.” Aaron said with a small laugh. “We have changed fate! We are making our own story.”

“Be cautious and heed warnings.” The antiquarian said quietly. “Fate does not give up her tales lightly.”

“Well, she will in this case.” Aaron said firmly. They were all getting out of this alive. Aaron refused to fail, and he refused to let this Tobi fail in his place. “Just…tell us where we need to go, please…”

“The narrative always ends, but that does not mean the story is over.” The man said calmly, going back to his writings.

Aaron stood still, his frustration rising. The old man has always been like this since Aaron first met him. It was…frustrating to say the least.

Andre stood back, mindlessly eyeing the sundial in the corner as he let Aaron and the old man talk. Andre wasn’t in the mindset to have a complex discussion like that. He just wanted Tobi back. And now he knows Tobi is with the cultists.

A few tears escaping his eyes, Andre put his hand to his head, running it through his hair. Tobi was with the cultists. Lord knows what they’d do to him. They could kill him.

He could be dead already, for all Andre knew.

Choking back a sob, Andre wiped his eyes, the dust making them burn more as he cried. This was _his_ fault. _He_ sent Tobi here. _He_ overwhelmed Aaron and made him pass out. Tobi was gone and it was _his_ fault.

Tobi was an idiot for leaving the house, but it was Andre’s fault for sending him here in the first place. He just wanted Tobi back. Was that too much to ask?

Andre coughed, the dust irritating his throat as he wiped his eyes. They didn’t want to stop burning. It felt dry in here. He shook his head in annoyance. They should probably go. This antiquarian was not being any help.

“Uh…Andre?”

Andre turned around, his eyes still watering as he looked over and saw Aaron rubbing his eyes as well. Andre blinked. The room looked…foggier. It was harder to see.

“The narrative always ends…” The antiquarian said quietly, turning away from the duo as the old man focused on his writing. Andre looked down in mindless confusion and saw light flickering between the floorboards. He reached down and could feel heat seeping up through the cracks in the wood. His eyes widened when he realized what he was seeing.

It was fire.

A _lot_ of it.

“Oh…god…” Andre muttered, wiping his eyes as he let out a cough. It wasn’t dust that was irritating him. It was smoke. The building was on fire, and they were above it all.

“Andre, I think it would be in our best interest to leave…” Aaron said with a wavering voice, edging closer to Andre. The angel nodded.

“I believe you’re right.” He said, placing his hand on Aaron’s back as the scientist let out a rough cough. The smoke was getting stronger. Andre turned and saw the antiquarian not moving from his spot. “Hey! I…I think we need to go!”

“The insinuation…the narrative is still intact. You think you have fate by her throat, but you’re wrong. You never left her eternal grasp, and in the end…fate _always_ prevails. One way or another, fate prevails.” He said, his voice rising as the cracking of wood and fire grew louder. Andre heard Aaron cough again and the angel let out a frustrated yell.

“We need to go _now!_ Just… _agh,_ ok, I’ll be back for you!” Andre yelled, leading the duo towards the stairs. Why wouldn’t the antiquarian want to leave? Andre would just have to come back for him.

The duo descended the ladder, though Andre’s eyes burned as they reached the second floor. His heart dropped when he saw the entire room and everything in it was on fire, their path blocked by the raging flames that were flickering higher, scorching the ceiling. The wall of heat was unbearable before them.

“Oh…oh, this was not scripted…” Aaron said, clinging to Andre’s shirt as the scientist blinked tears out of his eyes. Andre couldn’t find the words to speak as guilt wracked his brain. He remembered. The antiquarian went missing in the album, presumably dead. The antique shop had burnt down in the story. Andre cursed at himself.

How could he have _forgotten._

“Ok, just…just stick close! We just have to get to the exit…” Andre said loudly over the crackling flames, taking a cautious step forward. His fear skyrocketed when the floor creaked loudly, and Andre realized he could see more fire below it on the first floor through a few holes and cracks already burnt through. This was going to be tricky.

“How did this happen?!” Aaron yelled, a cough escaping him again as he stuck close to Andre, the pounding heat making it difficult to get air in.

“I don’t know…” Andre muttered truthfully. He recalled the plot point, but he never knew what caused it. It could have been accident or…or something else…

Aaron’s heart broke as he carefully followed Andre through the seething flames as close as he could get. All these books and treasures…gone forever. Timeless memories burnt away. Forgotten. Stories lost to eternity, known no longer in the memories of those alive.

He _hated_ the thought.

“Ok, hold on…” Andre said, worry in his voice. He stopped walking as he could hardly see where he was going. He didn’t know where the stairs were. The fire was getting worse. Everything in here was old, frail, and dry. The entire building would burn away from the inside with no resistance.

“I think they’re over there…” Aaron said sadly, pointing to a place beyond an impassible section of high flames. Aaron turned and coughed again into his arm, his eyes burning from the stinging smoke that was continuing to rise, the smoke mixing with the dust of the old building. This was too much. He pulled his jacket up and breathed through the fabric, doing his best to not inhale the horrid blazing air.

“Agh…Aaron, ok we need to find a new way around…” Andre said in defeat. He could survive the flames, but Aaron couldn’t. Aaron cracked his burning eyes open and looked around, a break in the flames appearing to him to the side. A new path.

“Over here…” He muttered, now leading Andre. The angel staggered a bit, nearly tripping on some flaming books in his way, though he stayed close. He saw the break Aaron was talking about. They could get to the stairs from there.

“Step carefully!” Andre yelled, a cough following his words as he paused and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut as the smoke irritated his lungs. Tears were streaming down his face as he coughed. He could handle the heat better than a human, but the smoke still burned. His eyes snapped up when he heard a horrid creaking noise cut through the crackling of the fire.

He looked over and saw Aaron standing perfectly still, though Andre could hear the wood beneath the man’s feet creak more. This was an old building. It wasn’t going to hold.

“A-Andre…” Aaron muttered, turning slightly. Andre could see terror in his eyes.

“Don’t move, I’m coming!” He said, carefully navigating the fire as he edged closer. His blood froze when the creaking returned. He looked behind him and saw some of the floor falter away where he had been standing a few minutes ago with a loud crash, more thick smoke rising into the air around them. This place wasn’t going to hold much longer at all.

“Andre…” Aaron said fearfully, holding his arms closer to himself as he didn’t dare take another step. He wanted to. He could feel the fire under him begin to burn his feet, the heat becoming too much. He felt the fire next to him edge closer as well, the suffocating smoke and flames making it hard to breathe. Tears slid down his cheeks as he met Andre’s gaze.

“Aaron, just stay calm…” Andre said as he slowly edged closer. He just had to get a hold of Aaron and pull him to safety.

Andre felt himself stand where the floor was more supported and not as worn. He kept his gaze locked with Aaron, the man looking terrified. A bit more of the floor fell away beside them into the fire below. They didn’t have much time. This entire floor was about to collapse.

“You…you said you wouldn’t let me die…” Aaron muttered; his voice small. The betrayal in his voice broke Andre’s heart.

“And you won’t! Look, just take my hand, ok?” The angel said, reaching for Aaron. Aaron took in a nervous breath and reached back, though both their eyes widened when a louder creaking and snapping sound rang in their ears.

Andre watched in slow motion as the floor beneath Aaron finally gave way, the man grasping towards Andre with a fearful cry.

 _“AARON!”_ Andre cried in horror, reaching forward as much as he could, though he just missed Aaron’s grasp. He watched helpless as Aaron vanished into the fire below and the floor fell on top of him, the smoke from the collapsed wood blocking him from Andre’s view.

Cursing to himself out loud as terror wracked his brain, Andre quickly sped towards the stairs, running as fast as he could, ignoring the burning in his lungs. His adrenaline kicking in, he ran into the inferno before him, the burning on his skin not bothering him as he reached the spot where Aaron fell through the floor.

“Aaron?! Aaron, can you hear me?!” He yelled, tears streaming from his eyes as he searched the flaming pile of rubble and burnt floorboards. He heard nothing but the deafening cracking of fire. “Aaron, come on, _please!!!”_ He cried, searching the mess before him. He froze, a small sound cutting through the raging fire. He heard a cough. He heard Aaron.

Cursing loudly again, Andre hissed in pain as he quickly lifted a few scorched floorboards away from the mess before him, a small laugh escaping him when he saw Aaron, the man half buried under the burnt wood from the ceiling. As he cleared the rubble, Andre saw that Aaron was laying at an odd angle on top a pile of broken wood, his eyes closed as he gasped roughly for air.

He was alive.

Honing his strength, Andre reached down and grabbed his friend, pulling the limp and injured man to his feet as he supported him with his arm around his shoulder. He flinched when Aaron let out a pained cry, his voice rough and broken as he tried to collapse, though Andre held him tighter, more tears escaping his eyes as he held the shaking Aaron close.

“I _promise,_ Aaron…you’re gonna be ok…” The angel muttered, running as quickly as he could through the weaker points in the fire towards the front door, doing his best to keep Aaron away from the heat and scorching flames. Aaron didn’t respond and kept his head hanging low, the man coughing roughly as he shuddered in Andre’s grasp. Andre breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the front door.

He kicked it open and slid outside, the fresh winter air greeting him like an old friend. Andre saw various people all looking with worry at the building, though he knew he had to get Aaron back to his house as soon as possible. He looked back with wide eyes as he heard more loud crashing. The entire inside of the shop was collapsing.

There was no way the antiquarian survived and there was no way Andre could get to him now.

Feeling guilt stab his heart but knowing Aaron needed his help immediately, he quickly avoided the crowd and staggered to the house, holding the wheezing Aaron close as he carefully carried him back to his home. Andre pushed his nerves down as he took in the healing silence around him upon reaching the front door.

He got it open and slid inside, quickly kicking the door closed behind him, blocking out the cold. Aaron was still coughing slightly, gasping for breath that didn’t seem to be coming. He still was limp in Andre’s arms.

“Ok, I can heal you, come on…” Andre said quickly, carrying the unconscious and trembling Aaron up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Andre carefully laid Aaron down on the bed and looked him over. He didn’t see too much blood, though he had several severe burns on his arms and face, and Andre knew he had to have some on his back as well. He could see smaller bloody cuts from where the shards of the wood and floor cut into him, and he knew his lungs were damaged from the smoke inhalation. His ankle was probably fractured, and he may have some broken ribs. Andre also flinched when he saw that Aaron’s arm was bent oddly in a way that should not be possible. It was definitely broken.

“Ok…ok, we start with that…” Andre muttered, doing his best to keep his fear down. He placed his hands gently on Aaron’s broken arm and closed his eyes, focusing his energy on the human before him. With a silent prayer, he focused with all he had on healing Aaron, the poor human still gasping for air roughly as he breathed irregular breaths, his chest rising at odd intervals. Andre shook his head and honed his energy, praying with all he had for his friend.

The man was _not_ going to die here. _Not_ on Andre’s watch.

~

After about half an hour, Andre staggered back, catching himself on the dresser as he caught his breath, his legs shaking as he struggled to hold himself up. Aaron was sleeping soundly on the bed, any bone fractures and burns now faded and healed. His breathing was back to normal, as his lungs were now healed as well. He still had on burnt clothes and had ash covering his face, but he was alive. He was _alive._ He was just sleeping now, and he was going to be alright.

Walking on shaking legs he was rapidly losing feeling in, Andre went downstairs and collapsed on the couch, his exhaustion catching up to him. Aaron had been hurt quite badly, and it took a lot of Andre’s power to heal him. Andre prayed Tobi didn’t need any healing.

Tobi…

With a frustrated yell, Andre threw his hands to his face, a few tears still escaping his burning and irritated eyes. They made _no_ progress on Tobi’s whereabouts and now the antiquarian was gone.

Andre…was not doing well. Tobi was in the hands of evil cultists and Andre had gotten Aaron hurt and nearly dead.

Aaron may not forgive him, though Andre knew he didn’t deserve it. He had promised he would make this story turn out for the better, and he was so close to failing. He _couldn’t_ fail again.

Andre glanced towards the stairs, the angel eyeing Aaron’s bedroom door. He had promised to protect Aaron. He had promised to protect Tobi.

He wasn’t doing a good job at doing either of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol now Aaron knows how Gabriel felt in Wicked Memory ahaha.
> 
> Antiquarian: Evil or helpful?
> 
> Time shall tell.
> 
> Aaron just can't catch a break, the poor lad. 
> 
> He needs the sleep though...
> 
> Antiquarian is Obi-Wan don't @ me
> 
> If you guess where I got inspo for the attic you get to be my best friend.


	9. Never and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi makes fateful choices.

Tobi let out a pained groan, his head hurting worse now. He blinked his freezing eyes open and saw he was still in the carriage, though it was getting darker now as evening set in. He pushed himself up, his stomach feeling a bit nauseous as he shook his head, the blurriness in his vision fading.

He spent a minute just breathing, letting the pain fade as he came to his senses.

What the hell just happened?

He looked out the window and saw the machine with a few of the scientists still working on it, though he saw less than before. He blinked, the memories of a bit ago flooding back into his mind. They had turned the stupid machine on with him there. He saw…ghosts. He had seen ghosts and they tried to hurt him.

That…shouldn’t be possible.

He never wrote anything about the ghosts hurting Aaron in the album. So, what gives? Why did they want Tobi? And how could he see them at all? What was going on…

Tobi shook his head as he tried to pull his aching wrists free. They were still tied behind him. His arm was beginning to feel quite sore. This was going too far. Andre wasn’t coming for him. Tobi had to escape on his own. His eyes shot up when the door to the carriage opened, and he saw the nobleman there, a sinister twinkle in his eye. He was planning something.

“Glad that didn’t kill you. Get out, or we drag you out.” He commanded, stepping back. Tobi saw the cane with the sword in it tight in the nobleman’s hands. With his gaze locked on the older man beside him, Tobi carefully climbed out, nearly stumbling as he fell forward. The girl scientist was beside him and caught him, steadying him.

“Why the fuck did you do that…” Tobi sneered. He didn’t know what the man had _done_ exactly, but it hard hurt him. It hurt a _lot._

“We were just making sure you were you. You saw something when the machine was on, did you not? Spirits, perhaps?” He asked, slyly.

“What of it, ya fucker?” Tobi said. He _had_ seen ghosts, though he couldn’t say how.

“Anytime that machine is tested, the spirit world grows closer. But…we are unable to see it. You, as the rumors told, can. You saw the guises from beyond the veil, Mr. Blackwell. And that solidifies our need for your assistance.”

“I told you before, and I’ll tell you again…” Tobi growled. “I _won’t_ help you…”

“Oh, but you have no choice now, it seems.” The nobleman said, turning his cane over in his hands. Tobi just glared at him.

“And that’s because…?”

“Your schedule has been cleared. Observe.” The man said, pointing back towards the main road. Tobi followed his gaze and saw a thick trail of black smoke in the far distance, contrasting against the evening sunset. Something big was on fire.

“What is…”

“Your priorities have been straightened, the antiquarian is no more, as is his shop.” He said lightly, a smile on his face. Tobi’s eyes widened and he looked back towards the trail of smoke, his heart dropping.

He had totally forgotten about that plot point.

“My associates made sure he was in there, and the building was set alight. No more distractions, Mr. Blackwell. No more stalling.” He said wickedly.

“You…you killed him…” Tobi muttered fearfully, his legs losing feeling as he stared. He had gotten the antiquarian killed. Someone was dead because of him. It was scripted, but…he could have changed it. He could have saved him.

And Tobi didn’t.

“No, the fire killed him, as tomorrow’s papers shall say.” The nobleman said with a light laugh. “A few misplaced candles beside some flammable curtains and old books…a tragic mistake of fate.”

Tobi shook in place, his guilt arguing profusely with his sorrow and anger. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel. This was his fault. Tobi let out a pained cry when he felt the nobleman’s cane hit his arm, his attention snapping back to the maniacal man before him.

“Now you are aware I do not make light threats. If you don’t want more damage to be done and more lives to be lost, you _will_ cooperate.” He sneered, motioning to the machine.

“I…I can’t!” Tobi yelled, a few tears escaping his eyes. “You don’t know how dangerous that thing is!”

“Oh, I am aware…” He said quietly in response. Tobi looked around him and saw a few of the other scientists there, a few looking away but a few looking towards him, something akin to sadness in their eyes.

“Then I bet you didn’t tell them what it can do!” Tobi yelled, a waver in his voice as his anger suffocated his thoughts. The nobleman looked at him with steely eyes.

“Know your place, boy…”

“You didn’t tell them you want to use it to _control_ humanity, did you?!” Tobi yelled, smiling to himself when he saw a few of the other scientists’ eyes widen. “You just told them it would help humanity with utilizing time, a unified pace, but in reality, it will be humanities downfall. You want to erase free will, _control_ people, not help th-”

Tobi let out a pained cry, the nobleman’s cane hitting him harshly in the stomach. Tobi doubled over and staggered back, hitting the side of the carriage as he gasped for air. He looked up through tears to see the nobleman standing before him, fury in his eyes.

“You know not what you speak of. Now…you will work on the machine as ordered, or I will _not_ hesitate to kill you, and anyone related to you.” He yelled, pulling his sword out. Tobi swallowed nervously as he eyed the blade. If Andre did come here…he’d be at the house. The nobleman would find him and kill him, Aaron too. Lord knows what else he’d do.

“I…I…”

“You cooperate, or _else_ …” The nobleman sneered, pointing the tip of the sword against Tobi’s throat. Tobi met his gaze. He could still escape. He could still buy time.

He just had to play along a bit more.

“I’ll…I’ll help…” Tobi said, beathing in relief when the sword was pulled away from his neck. The nobleman stood back; his gaze still furious.

“You will do as you’re told, or I promise…the consequences _will_ be severe.” He said, turning away. He paused and looked to the rest of the scientists around him. “That means _all_ of you.” He growled. He looked to the girl beside Tobi as the other scientists scattered and went back to work. “You get him what he needs, but do not let him escape.” He said, walking away.

Tobi stood in reeling shock as silence drowned his senses. He turned and saw the thick smoke still rising in the sky.

What has he _done…_

“Come…the tools you need are in the other carriage…” The girl scientist said, walking forward. Tobi sighed and shook his head. He had to escape. He saw the nobleman glaring at him occasionally as they walked. If he tried to run, he’d kill him immediately.

He needed a new plan.

“Here, I cannot untie your arms, you need to come up here and tell me what you need…” The girl said, climbing into the carriage. Tobi saw a few boxes with various machine parts in them. He sighed and let the girl help him up. He hadn’t the foggiest idea where to start.

He was a musician, not a scientist.

“Right, I…uhh…” He said, sitting on the seat as he eyed the tools.

He was screwed.

Tobi let out a surprised cry when the girl reached behind him and yanked the door closed, the carriage now quiet.

“Uh…why are you-”

“Is what you said true? Is this machine and project going to destroy us all?” She asked quickly, her voice urgent. Tobi blinked in confusion.

“Y-yeah, it…I don’t know exactly _how,_ but…but he will use it to erase free will, or something…” Tobi muttered, the girl’s eyes widening.

“Right. That’s _it.”_ She said angrily. She leaned toward the front and knocked on the opposite wall, and Tobi sat in confusion when he felt the carriage begin to move. He heard yelling and saw the nobleman and a few others running towards them, though whoever was driving had them going now at full speed. The clearing was already out of view.

“I am…very confused.” Tobi said, though he was happy he was being taken away from that place, he didn’t know where he was being taken now.

“I knew he was up to something more…he cared not for _any_ of us, and he let my friends die…” She said, leaning back, her eyes miles away. She glared at Tobi. “I am sorry he hurt you, sir. I couldn’t do anything to help with him there.”

“Wh-what is going on?”

“We are leaving. If what you say is true, he cannot be allowed to finish that project. He needs you to do it, so we must get you out of here.” She said, looking towards the window. “I knew he was sinister, but like you, he threatened me. I was stuck.”

“But…we escaped…”

“For now…” She said. “I unhooked their horses, so they won’t be able to follow us for a while. Hopefully, we can get out of dodge by the time they catch up.”

“But he’ll find you after this!” Tobi yelled, annoyed by the risk the girl took.

“Not exactly. It is I who will find him.” She sneered. “Once I get the proper tools, I will go back later to dismantle their machine. It mustn’t be allowed to work again.”

“You’re doing that…alone?” Tobi said fearfully. The girl was young. She could die from this.

“The others are afraid.” She said with a shrug. “No one wants to help, so I must do it alone. But I must do it nonetheless, for that machine will kill us all…” She muttered fearfully.

Tobi sat back in silence, eying the young scientist.

“Well…I can help you.” He said firmly with a small smile. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes.

“N-no! You have been hurt by that machine enough, you must leave and find safety…”

“You helped me, so…I think it’s only fair I help you. Besides, I have a friend in this world. I can’t let him die because of that stupid demon machine.” Tobi said quietly.

“You really are certain?”

“Y-yeah. I am.” He said, smiling when the girl smiled back.

“Oh, thank you Mr. Blackwell!” She said happily. “I wish to do it later tonight, after the others have left. May I pick you up then?”

“Sure. I’ll be there.” He said with a smile. After a few minutes, he turned when he saw a town appear. They had really been flying.

“We are at the town…just be cautious until tonight, but I don’t think the nobleman will make any moves. The town is active because of the fire. He won’t want to be seen.”

“I’ll be careful. Thank you.” He said, smiling when he saw Aaron’s house appear. “I can get out here…” He said. The girl nodded and knocked a few times on the wooden wall. The carriage slowed down and eventually came to a stop.

“Oh, your wrists, I am so sorry, I forgot…” She said, eying the rope on Tobi’s wrists as he turned himself to open the door.

“It’s fine, I can get them off inside.” He said. He got the door open and carefully slid out, catching himself before he could fall.

“Thank you again for the help…” She said, reaching for the door. Tobi nodded back with a smile.

“Sure, sure. You be safe too!” He yelled, the girl nodding as she pulled the door closed. Tobi watched as the carriage quickly left, leaving him alone on the street.

“Ok…maybe Andre’s finally here…” He muttered, walking up to the house. He reached the door and turned around to open it, though he cursed at himself when he felt that the door was locked. “God damnit…” He muttered, leaning back against the door. He was locked out.

Tobi closed his eyes a moment as he pondered his options, though they flew open and he let out a fearful cry when the door swung open to the inside, causing him to fall to the floor with a hard thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobi has smart ideas.
> 
> (Yes, this is the same scientist girl from the death fic)
> 
> Someone untie Tobi, dangit.


	10. How Could You Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi and Andre reunite, though not everyhting is ok.

Andre stood by the flickering fireplace, taking in the warmth as a few tears slid down his face. Aaron was still out cold, and it was dark now.

And Tobi was all alone.

Andre didn’t want to think about what Tobi was enduring, but he had no choice. His friend was gone, and it was Andre’s fault. They had been unsuccessful in getting answers from the antiquarian, and Tobi was still missing.

He could be scared, or hurt, or…or dead…

The angel shook his head, throwing a hand to cover his eyes as more tears fell. What kind of guardian angel was he?! He couldn’t protect Aaron and he couldn’t protect Tobi. What if he never found Tobi? What if he ends up lost in the spirit world?

What if he’s gone forever?

“GAH!!!” Andre screamed, kicking the brick beside the fireplace. He staggered back, anger replacing his sorrow. He got Tobi sent here, but Tobi left.

Why the hell did he leave the house?!

“Why didn’t you LISTEN?!” Andre yelled, kicking the brick wall again. He felt more tears slide down his face as he stood back, his throat tight.

He just wanted Tobi back.

Why did the idiot have to _leave…_

Andre let out a sob and rested his hand against the wall, looking to the floor as tears escaped his eyes. He closed his eyes, his mind arguing with itself when a new noise caught his attention. He snapped up and spun around.

Someone was messing with the door handle.

He stood speechless for a moment as the sound faded, and he heard a light thud against the wooden door.

Someone was outside.

Feeling soaring hope for the first time all day, Andre quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He staggered to the side in fear as a body fell into the house to the floor with a cry of pain.

“G-geez, fuck…”

“T-TOBI?!” Andre cried, looking down in disbelief. There was Tobi. On the floor. His hands tied behind his back.

Tobi looked up with wide eyes when he saw Andre above him.

“God, where the fuck have you been?!” He yelled as Andre helped him stand. He didn’t get an answer, but instead Andre reached forward and pulled him into a hug, tight enough Tobi was having trouble breathing.

“Oh…oh, god, Tobi…” Andre muttered, his tears not stopping as he held his friend tighter.

“I’d…I’d hug back, but…uh…” Tobi muttered, catching his balance as Andre released him.

“Oh, oh here, oh my lord…” Andre fretted, grabbing a sharp tool off Aaron’s work desk. He turned Tobi around and quickly cut the rope, his heart dropping when he saw the burn marks on Tobi’s wrist.

“God, that hurts…” Tobi said, rolling his shoulder as he rubbed his sore wrists.

“What…h-how did you…what?!” Andre said, disbelief in his voice as he stared at Tobi, the man wearing one of Aaron’s white Victorian jackets.

“Long story short, the asshole cultists thought I was Aaron, kidnapped me, and overall were a bunch of motherfucking lunatics…” He sneered, recalling what they did to the antiquarian and how they activated the machine with Tobi there.

“You…you escaped?!” Andre said, his eyes wide. Tobi gave a sly grin.

“Yeah, no thanks to you!” He said, a twang of sarcasm in his voice. “One of the cultist girls had _some_ common sense and helped me escape.” He said.

“Tobi, I had no idea where you had gone!” Andre yelled, a bit of annoyance in his voice. Tobi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, just be glad I didn’t get sucked into the spirit world. Those idiots activated that machine with me there.” He said, causing Andre’s eyes to widen.

“Th-they did?!” Andre said, concern now taking over.

“Yeah, hurt like hell. Those ghosts were _not_ friendly.”

“But…you’re fine?” Andre said, still cautious. Tobi looked a bit beaten and drained, but he didn’t look too injured.

“Yeah, it wasn’t a fun experience, but it didn’t kill me, so.” Tobi said with a shrug. Andre felt his heart race as his emotions swarmed his mind.

“How are you so calm about this?!”

“Because I escaped and I didn’t die, and it’s fine!”

“THIS ISN’T FINE!” Andre yelled, causing Tobi to look at him in annoyance. “You didn’t listen! AGAIN!!! You could have _died!”_

“I did listen, and I didn’t die, what do you want from me?!”

“You left the house! Those cultists wouldn’t have gotten you if you didn’t leave!”

“I had to! I got a weird note and-”

“And went and saw the antiquarian, yeah, I know.” Andre said, crossing his arms. “We agreed that if this case were to happen, you were to _not_ leave the house! AND YOU DID.”

“It was something that shouldn’t have happened!” Tobi yelled back. “I was curious!”

“You were stupid!”

“I’m not stupid, Andre! It was something weird, and I was just checking it out!”

“It led to those cultists kidnapping you!” Andre yelled. “They could have _killed_ you!”

“But they _didn’t!”_ Tobi yelled back, his own anger rising. “I was able to handle myself, you know, no thanks to you!”

“I told you, I couldn’t find you!”

“Yeah, yeah, some angel you are!” Tobi said with a huff as he turned away. Andre clenched his fists.

“I was doing everything I could to find you!”

“Well, I handled myself fine without you! I had all those cultists fooled, and I was holding my own!”

“You can’t hold your own, you idiot!”

“What the hell are you saying?!” Tobi yelled back, fury in his eyes. Andre didn’t waver.

“You always throw yourself into danger with no regard for your safety! Just with these cases _alone,_ you were taken by Mephistopheles, you almost died in Gabriel’s time, you-”

“Woah, woah, Meph was _not_ my fault! He was manipulative!”

“And you were _stupid_ enough to let him manipulate you!” Andre yelled, regret seeping into his mind the moment the words left his mouth. Tobi just stared with fiery eyes at Andre.

“Well, if I’m too _stupid_ to handle, then why don’t you just go find some other loser to pester!” Tobi yelled. Andre felt a pang of hurt hit his heart. Tobi just scoffed. “I can handle myself, and I don’t need you dragging me down and insulting me for every choice I make!” He yelled, turning towards the door.

“Where the heck are you going?!” Andre yelled, his mind a mess as he edged closer. Tobi just scoffed again.

“To go be an idiot somewhere else. Just go ahead and stick with Aaron. He’s smart and educated, I’m sure he’s _way_ easier to be with than _stupid_ Tobias _Sammet.”_ Tobi sneered as he grabbed the door handle. Andre and Tobi made eye contact in silence for a brief moment before Tobi slammed the door shut, the argument still ringing in Andre’s ears.

He stood back, the only sound now being the flickering of the fireplace. He was alone again.

His tears returning, Andre turned away from the door and gripped his chest, his guilt smothering him under its weight.

What has he _done…_

~  
Andre sat on the couch before the fire, his gaze locked on the flames as his tears continued to fall. It had been over an hour and Tobi still hadn’t come back.

Where could he have gone?!

The angel let out a broken sigh and lowered his head, running his hand through his hair as his words took him by the throat. Why did he say those things to Tobi…he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t an idiot. He just cared. All the things he did in Gabriel’s word was to help other people live. Mephistopheles hit him close to home when he was vulnerable, it _wasn’t_ his fault.

Mephistopheles got to Tobi when he thought Andre abandoned him. Andre wasn’t there for Tobi then, and that’s what happened. He wasn’t here for Tobi now and he got kidnapped and almost killed by the cultists.

Andre was the idiot. Tobi was right. What kind of guardian angel was he. Aaron was upstairs hurt because of him. Andre couldn’t save the antiquarian. He let Tobi get hurt time and time again. Andre was a failure of an angel. Tobi really did deserve to be with someone better.

But…he didn’t have anyone else.

Andre cared about Tobi more than anything. He wanted him safe. Happy. He may fail a lot, but…they _were_ happy together. They were best friends, and…and Andre didn’t know what he’d do without Tobi. He needed him.

He had to find him.

Andre pulled himself to his feet as he wiped his eyes. He could do better. He would be better. He would keep his promises to protect him and he would be the guardian angel Tobi deserved. He wasn’t an idiot. He was just Tobi. And Andre wouldn’t want it any other way.

Running up the stairs, Andre pushed Aaron’s door open. The scientist was still asleep, breathing gently. Hating that he was going alone, but knowing he had to let Aaron rest, Andre pulled the door back to where it was and descended the stairs, reaching for the front door.

He had to find Tobi and apologize. Andre was the idiot. Hell, he was the one who got Tobi sent here in the first place. He had to find Tobi and set things right.

Andre walked outside and pulled the door closed, a clear starry winter’s sky hanging above the old Victorian town.

Where would Tobi have gone?

Cursing to himself for not stopping Tobi from leaving, Andre began walking down the road, keeping an eye out for his friend. He had to be here somewhere.

~

After about twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Andre was beginning to lose hope. He may just have to let Tobi come back on his own.

Just when he was about to turn to head back and check on Aaron, a familiar voice cut through the crisp night air. Andre rounded a corner and looked down the street where he saw a horse and carriage resting.

And he saw Tobi.

Before he could even yell for his friend, Tobi willingly climbed into the carriage, the door closing as they took off. Andre’s face paled.

Where was he going?!

Running as fast as he could, Andre chased after them, though this carriage was fast. They were already out of sight down the road by the time Andre got to where they had been stopped. Andre looked ahead in defeat. Why would Tobi go with someone? Was he being blackmailed?

“You alright?”

Andre spun around in fright, a voice appearing behind him. He staggered back and stared in confusion when he saw he was staring into the eyes of a familiar friend.

“Bob, er…wait…” Andre muttered, eying the older white-haired man who just looked at him in confusion. “I don’t remember who you were in this album…” He said in defeat. He assumed a spirit, but…he just looked human here, wearing older clothes, somewhat worn by the ages. He looked just like a common villager.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what that means…” He said, looking Andre over. “Are you lost? Do you want to come inside for a drink?” He said, motioning to the building behind him that looked like a tavern.

“N-no, thank you…” He muttered. This character just seemed like a background character. “Look, I…I need to know where they were going! Who did that man get into the carriage with?”

“Oh, that was just Mr. Blackwell going with his scientist partner. They stopped here for a drink and said they had something to take care of.” The man said, leaning against the wall. Andre just looked at him in confusion.

“What…who would he…what…”

“I didn’t catch a lot of their conversation, but I think they wanted to go dismantle some big machine thing…” He said, looking down the road. “They were using quite complex terms; I didn’t really catch it.”

“Th-the machine…” Andre said, eying the road with wide eyes. Tobi was going to dismantle the time machine. He was going to throw himself into danger to save everyone else again.

Andre had to do something.

“Th-thanks, Bob, er…whoever…” Andre yelled, quickly running down the road the carriage had gone. He couldn’t be too late. He couldn’t. This was going to end badly if something wasn’t done. Tobi could get hurt.

Andre had to be there this time.

~

The older white-haired man watched in silence as Andre ran down the road. The man sighed and began walking towards Aaron’s house, though he didn’t leave a single footprint in the snow as he traversed the white streets.

“I just pray that angel is fast enough…” He muttered, pausing once more to look towards the road. He sighed and carried on towards Aaron’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheheheheeh Bob Catley ghost returns.
> 
> He's more helpful than the antiquarian, though just Why he is is another story.
> 
> What does he hope Andre's not too late for? Hm...


	11. Dweller in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is given some answers and some warnings.

Aaron’s eyes flew open, his heart jumping as he gasped for air and clutched at his chest. He quickly staggered off the bed and stood on wavering feet, his vision spinning as he breathed deeply, his heart pounding out of his chest.

After a moment of calming his nerves, he blinked and looked ahead. He saw light coming from downstairs through his cracked open door. He was in his room. He was alive.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aaron turned and lowered his hand from his heart, thought he let out a fearful cry and reeled back when he saw someone laying in his bed. He edged closer and felt his blood freeze when he realized he was looking at himself, his body unmoving on the bed.

Aaron looked down at his own hands and only now realized they were slightly transparent. He was a ghost. He was dead.

He turned back and eyed the door, betrayal suffocating his mind as his thoughts reeled in all directions.

“He…he lied…he let me die…” Aaron whispered to himself, tears forming in his eyes.

“You’re not dead, you imbecile.”

Aaron spun around again in fright and clutched his heart when he saw he wasn’t alone. Standing by the window was another ghost, this one a silvery-white color. It was an older man with longer white hair. He was wearing a formal jacket and outfit like Aaron did normally, though this ghost’s jacket had intricate stitching on it in the shape of silver vines, the pattern glimmering slightly in the dim light.

Aaron had never seen this ghost before.

“Wh-who are you?” Aaron asked, clutching his heart again. The ghost just eyed him.

“I am just a spirit.” He said, his voice calm. Reassuring. Aaron felt himself relax as his adrenaline faded.

“You…you said I’m not dead?” Aaron said, eying the bed where his physical body lay. “And…and why are you here?”

“You are where you have been before in dreams. This place is nothing new.” He said, standing up straight. Aaron looked around him and noticed the world did seem to be…off. It was dimmer and he kept seeing it distort in the corners of his eyes. The ghost pointed to the window. “See?”

Aaron walked forward and looked outside, his eyes widening when he saw the sky wasn’t bright nor black, but a deep obsidian, glowing slightly. Unnaturally.

“I’m in…I’m in the spirit world…” He said quietly.

“Almost. You are dreaming and crossed over. Hence why your body is there. Don’t worry, you are not dead.”

“But…but I fell…the fire…” Aaron said, holding his arms closer to himself as the memory of the floor giving way beneath him surfaced. The ghost walked closer and Aaron met his gaze. The ghost’s eyes were kind.

“Your angel friend saved you and healed you. You are just sleeping now, resting.” He said, pointing to the bed. Aaron walked past the ghost and eyed himself. He was right. He didn’t see a single burn on his skin.

“He saved me…” He muttered, guilt stabbing his heart for doubting Andre.

“He made a promise, and I guarantee he will keep it. He cares about you.” The ghost said with a smile. Aaron took one last look at himself and smiled back, his nerves fading.

He would have to make it up to Andre somehow…

“So, why am I here? Why are _you_ here?” Aaron said, eying the stranger. The ghost’s expression was calm, but…unreadable.

“To clarify a warning.” He said solemnly, causing Aaron’s heart to drop.

“What warning? Was it something the antiquarian said?” Aaron asked, a thousand questions pounding away inside his mind.

“That man’s warnings are needed, as the danger he spoke of is inevitable. It’s all a matter on _how_ the story ends.”

“I don’t understand…” Aaron said, his reeling mind to convoluted to comprehend all this. The ghost sighed as he looked away.

“The world you are in is a matter of give and take. There is an end to this narrative that must occur, and one way or another, with you or your double…it _will_ happen.” He said softly. “You and your double, by switching places, threw the story off track. Spontaneity was inevitable, and the future is uncertain.”

“So…we erased the narrative?”

“Again, not necessarily.” The spirit said. “You altered the path, but events unforeseen will still play out. the story wants to carry on, with or without you.”

“Without me?” Aaron asked, his fear rising. “You don’t mean Tobi, do you?”

“You and he have swapped places. He is the core of this story now.” The ghost said, almost sadly. Aaron’s face paled.

“But Andre said this story ended with my death!” He yelled, his voice wavering. “That can’t happen to Tobi, that is my fate!”

“You changed your fate, as did he.” The ghost said flatly. “What the story was is no longer what it will be. The tale you read is only a possibility now, nothing more. The future is still blank. No death is certain anymore.”

“So…what’s the problem, then?” Aaron asked, still confused. 

“The problem is your double has made a grave error, whether he knows it or not.” The ghost said as he met Aaron’s gaze. “He was with the nobleman and the machine, and the machine was activated with him in proximity. Because he is a part of you and you are a part of him, upon the machine’s activation, he was shown the doorway into the spirit world.”

“But…the ghosts never hurt me. They weren’t dangerous!”

“Yet.” The ghost corrected. “When time and space was distorted around your double, the ghosts there discovered they could interact with him. And them thinking he is you, they wanted to take him to the spirit world with them.” The ghost said. Aaron just stared with wide eyes at the ghost.

“B-but…oh, is he _alright?!”_

“He is fine at the moment, but the ghosts there still want him. They know they can interact with him thanks to the nobleman, and they want his spirit. Look around you…what do you see?” He asked. Aaron looked around in fear.

“Nothing…there’s nothing here.” He said, noticing the…suffocating silence. Usually when he dreamed or went to the spirit world…he saw several ghosts.

“That is because all the ghosts usually following you are now following your double. They want him. They want you.” The ghost said, urgency in his voice.

“But why?! Why do they want me?” Aaron asked, a few tears forming in his eyes. The ghost just looked at him and sighed.

“They know you are the bridge between worlds. They know you have the ability to cross over into both the spirit world and reality. They want you there so they can use you to get them back to life.”

“B-but Tobi can’t do that!” Aaron cried, his fear suffocating him. “If they take Tobi…he’s not me! He’ll get stuck there forever!”

“And that is why you need to wake up. He is making a grave error, and he needs to be stopped before the narrative claims him.” The ghost said.

“What about Andre?”

“He has already gone after him, though he is not enough. You need to go. And fast.” The ghost said, backing away. Aaron saw him begin to fade into the darkness.

“W-wait! I don’t even know where they went!”

“Use the guide given to you. It will help you find your way.” The ghost said, his voice fading. Aaron ran towards him, but as he took a step forward, the ghost vanished completely. He was alone.

Aaron let out a frustrated yell and gripped his hair, pacing slightly. Tobi was in trouble and he was about to take a fate meant for Aaron. He couldn’t let that happen. He refused.

Fate was not written. Aaron refused to believe it. Andre said they could change this story for the better, and Aaron was going to hold on to that hope. They were going to save Tobi and set things right. No deaths. No loss. No sacrifices.

Aaron was going to set the narrative on a better path if it was the last thing he did. He closed his eyes and focused on waking up.

~

Aaron’s eyes flew open, his heart jumping as he gasped for air and clutched at his chest. He quickly staggered off the bed and stood on wavering feet, his vision spinning as he breathed deeply, his heart pounding out of his chest.

His senses quickly returning, he looked behind him. His bed was empty. He looked down at his hands and saw they were normal. He was alive. He was awake.

And he had to save his only friends.

Aaron ran down the stairs but skidded to a halt when he saw the living room was empty. Cursing to himself, Aaron ran to the front door and threw it open, running into the cold winter night. He looked around and saw nothing. The streets were dead.

He grabbed his hair in panic. Why couldn’t that spirit tell him where to go?! He had no clue! What guide was he talking about?

Aaron lowered his hand in defeat, his racing heart pounding away as he scanned the night. He froze when he felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the silver pocket watch given to him by the antiquarian. He turned it over in his hands, eying the etchings of stars and the moon on the back.

“The guide given to you…” He muttered, hitting the release button on the watch. He saw the clock inside, ticking away as it should. It looked normal. It was a normal pocket watch, except for…

Aaron squinted in the darkness, something catching his eye. He ran back inside into the light and adjusted his glasses, examining the watch closer. There was a small secondary clip on the inside of the opening cover. His mind blank, Aaron pressed it, a small new compartment opening that he hadn’t seen before. His eyes widened at what he was looking at.

There was a small compass on the inside, the needle firmly stuck in a direction that Aaron knew was _not_ north. Aaron began pacing, his eyes locked on the odd compass. One would think it was broken but…

“The spirit said the nobleman activated the machine, and perhaps he has a few times since…” Aaron muttered to himself. “A great rip in the time-space fabric would, locally, cause a magnetic disturbance theoretically…meaning that if this guide isn’t pointing north, it is pointing…” Aaron turned and grabbed his lantern, the flame glowing bright as he lit it up. He ran outside once more, pulling the door closed. He held the compass out, the needle stubbornly pointing in a direction it shouldn’t. “It’s picking up the time-space disturbance…” He said with a smile, his eyes lighting up as he eyed the old cobblestone road that led out of town towards the woods.

He knew where to go.

Honing newfound energy, as if all his exhaustion were burnt away, he took off running down the old road. He was going to set things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. SO.  
> WORLDBUILDING TIME.
> 
> Because he won't be coming back (for a while) here is explanation:   
> -Antiquarian is as the album later says, a "mystic"  
> -He knows all and he knew right away Tobi and Andre switched, but he also knew they were connected (hence why Tobi could see the ghosts, all the protags are a part of him)  
> -But, the antiquarian is NOT a fully good force, nor is he evil. He is a solid True Neutral.   
> -He has the task of keeping the 'story' on track, and lord is he frustrated when Tobi comes in and throws the story off the rails  
> -He's not mad, just tired  
> -Reasoning he is True Neutral: He wants what's best for the world, NOT what's best for Aaron, though he does guide him and help him  
> -In the album, HE is the one who starts Aaron's journey. He is the one who guides Aaron down this dangerous and confusing road. He tries to keep him steady, but Aaron, of course, falters and ends up helping the cultists  
> -This whole thing could have been avoided if the antiquarian (TA) hadn't intervened with Aaron at the start  
> \- He ALSO gave Aaron the clock that, in my narrative, leads to him "unleashing" the light trapped inside  
> -This light being the thing that ends up destroying the machine and "killing" Aaron in the end  
> -The world is saved, but Aaron "dies"  
> -TA is a neutral force who just wants to keep the world order moving and not disrupted by power hungry nobleman. Aaron was just in wrong place in wrong time.  
> -He wants to keep the "story" moving in a way that doesn't end in the end of the world, and sadly he doesn't care if it's Aaron or Tobi who is the protag, the story *has* to progress
> 
> -ENTER BOB CATLEY GHOST:  
> -This fella is a guardian for each protag  
> -He legit wants to look out for these idiots, even if they piss him off and annoy him and are frustrating to deal with (looking at you Scarecrow)  
> -He doesn't want the world to end, but he doesn't want Aaron to die either  
> -He doesn't have as a rigid outlook on the narrative like TA does, and he believes it can be altered and changed at will  
> -He does NOT know everything about the future (like TA kinda does) but he does know everything about the past and basically everything else. He is everything but the future
> 
> SO BASICALLY we have two forces guiding Aaron and the story, and each kinda conflict as TA wants the narrative to progress correctly, but Catley ghost wants each protag to be happy in the end.
> 
> -TA does indeed help them here. The pocket watch, or "guide" as he called it.  
> -The watch acted as a clue that led them to discovering Tobi left the house and went to TA  
> -It has a compass to guide Aaron to the machine  
> -Will it be important later? Mayhaps...
> 
> QUESTION: IS FATE SET IN THIS UNIVERSE?  
> -No.   
> -Catley ghost is right here. The story is blank and anything can happen, though with how they progress, they make the narrative happen in a bad way due to circumstance  
> -If no one intervened, the story would have progressed like the album  
> -Once Tobi entered, all of that was lost. This is a different story and no matter what TA says, the future is unpredictable
> 
> But it is still a story nonetheless, and all stories have an ending...
> 
> For the guys, it's just a matter of forging the best possible ending...
> 
> But, as mentioned earlier...spontaneity is nigh...


	12. Time to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi moves to prove himself, though not everything goes as planned.

Tobi looked out the window in silence. He was alone in the carriage as the girl was driving now. He eyed the dead trees, the blackened clawed shadows reaching up to the night sky as a bright full moon illuminated the cobblestone road, the atmosphere eerie and grim.

He felt horrible. He didn’t mean to yell at Andre. His friend was just worried about him. But Tobi could hold his own. He had been. He escaped and made it out without Andre’s help.

Did…Andre really think him so stupid?

Tobi looked down, eying his hands. He didn’t mean to make stupid choices. He just…did what he knew he could. Was he really so much of a burden to live with?

He felt some tears escape his eyes, though they came from a mix of anger, guilt, and sadness. He tried so hard to do things right, but…it seemed whatever he did was the wrong choice. Maybe Andre was right…maybe he _was_ an idiot.

Tobi shook his head, his anger taking the lead in his mind. He _wasn’t_ an idiot. Andre was _wrong._ Tobi could hold his own and he would prove it. He would help his new friend with this machine, and he would show Andre that he didn’t need him babying him all the time. That he _was_ competent.

He was…wasn’t he?

Tobi nodded to himself as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. He _was_ competent. He could do this. People would be killed if he didn’t. He wrote this story, and he was going to make sure it ended well for everyone else. No more death.

He would prove Andre _wrong._

Tobi was snapped out of his thoughts as the carriage came to a stop. He hopped out into the cold, eying the clearing. It was dead. The machine was to the back as the moon rose above it, and none of the other cultists were here. They were alone.

“Right…do you know what to do?” The girl asked, pulling a few complex looking tools from a box in the back. Tobi just eyed them nervously.

“N-no, I will be honest, I do not.” He said fearfully. The girl just nodded and handed him a few tools.

“It’s fine, I know you never got close to it. We just have to take it apart. That’s all. It doesn’t matter how; we just have to do it.” She said, closing the carriage door.

Tobi nodded and followed her towards the machine. Even powered down, he felt…uneasy in its presence. He felt like something was watching him from the distance, though he knew he was alone. He shivered, a chill going down his spine. This whole place felt wrong.

He wanted to do the job and leave.

“Right, just start taking things apart…we must be swift, I am sure the nobleman is still looking for us…” She said as she began twisting a screwdriver on a panel. Tobi nodded and did the same, gradually removing piece by piece of this demonic invention.

The machine was big. This would take a few hours to complete. Tobi just prayed they had the time.

~

After about fifteen minutes, Tobi looked to the side and saw his pile of various pieces of machine. This was taking too long. The girl was the same, with a few wires and screws all scattered around her. They needed to work faster. They had taken a bit of it apart, but it wasn’t enough.

As they worked, Tobi’s blood froze when the sound of movement caught his attention. He spun around in terror when he saw a horse drawn carriage come from down the other side of the cobblestone road.

“Oh…oh dear…” The girl said, pulling herself to her feet as the carriage quickly stopped before them.

“We need to run!” Tobi said, grabbing the girls arm.

“Wh-where? It’s just ruins!” She said, looking around in panic. There was nowhere to hide. The woods were too thick to hide in.

“It doesn’t matter, we need to go!”

“Stop!”

Tobi froze at the sound of a click. He turned back towards the road and saw the nobleman walking towards them, his sword unsheathed. He had two men behind him, each holding a rifle, the barrel pointed their way. Tobi didn’t dare move.

“I knew you would come back for this…” The nobleman growled, anger in his voice. “You disrespect me, you abandon the project, and now you try to dismantle my life’s work…”

“This thing will be the end of humanity if it is allowed to be used!” The girl cried, stepping closer, her voice firm.

“I know what it can do, and I will not allow two idiots like yourselves to stop me.” He said, causing Tobi’s anger to rise.

“You’re the idiot! You’ll doom us all with this thing!” Tobi yelled. The nobleman just scoffed.

“I am aware…” He muttered so only Tobi could hear him. Tobi just stood still, unsure of how to get out of this one. The nobleman eyed the two of them. “Right. Time to end this.” He said coldly. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the girl who backed away, as the two men with the rifles were now pointing their weapons directly at her.

“H-hey!” Tobi yelled, fear immobilizing his body as he stood before the machine. The nobleman scoffed and pointed his sword towards Tobi, who stepped back in fear.

“Now, Mr. Blackwell, I am tired of playing your game. This is my final warning. You fix that machine immediately, or I kill her on the spot.” He said. At his words, the two guards with the rifles stepped closer to the girl, her face pale as they stood closer. Tobi felt his heart stop.

He couldn’t fix this machine. He wouldn’t know how to begin.

“I…I can’t, I…” He stuttered, his mind reeling for a lie. He stepped back in fear when the nobleman came closer, the sword now right by Tobi’s throat.

“Fix it, or she dies.” He said firmly. Tobi eyed his friend, the girl mouthing the world ‘don’t’ as she stood back in fear. Tobi had to disagree.

He couldn’t let anyone else die because of his story.

“I’ll…I’ll do what I can…” He said in defeat, looking away. The nobleman gave a sly smile.

“Excellent.” He said, stepping back as he sheathed his sword, though the two guards aiming at the girl didn’t move. “I will give you room, but if you even think of leaving, she dies immediately.” He said, motioning for the guards to follow him back. Tobi watched helpless as the girl was led towards the carriages, the guns still pointed right at her.

Tobi looked down at the few tools he had. He couldn’t fix this. He had no idea how.

He’d just have to guess.

Taking in a nervous breath, he tried his best to recall the parts he had taken off and how he did it, the musician’s mind screaming in reeling agony as he worked.

They were all going to die if he failed, but they were also all going to die if he somehow succeeded.

He choked back a sob, his eyes watering up as he worked.

He needed Andre.

What has he _done…_

~

“Well?” The nobleman asked, walking forward, the guards and the girl behind him as he hovered behind the man kneeling before the machine. Tobi looked up at him, his eyes fearful. He had worked for about twenty minutes, doing his best to put things here he thought they went. He knew it was wrong. There was no way this machine would work. But he couldn’t let the nobleman know.

“I…I did what I could…” Tobi said truthfully, noticing all the pieces he had removed were back in the machine, albeit wrong. The Nobleman gave a small smile.

“It is complete?”

“As complete as I can get it…” Tobi said, pulling himself to his feet. He locked eyes with the nobleman, the man’s steely gaze unnerving him. The nobleman gave a small laugh.

“Well…it’s about time…” He said, eying the machine.

“You’ll let her go now, right?” Tobi said, his voice firm. The girl was standing back, shaking slightly either from fear, the cold, or both. The nobleman smiled wider.

“Ah yes. The traitor. Yes, yes, I’ll let her go.” He said. Tobi stood back as the nobleman snapped his fingers, his gaze locked with Tobi’s.

Tobi flinched at the sound of a loud bang and he staggered back in fright. He looked to the side behind the nobleman in terror when he saw the girl fall to the ground, some blood beginning to pool beneath her as she stared with blank eyes to the starry sky above.

Tobi couldn’t breathe. He stood there, shaking as his mind went dead silent. He heard the girl give a weak cough, then there was nothing. Tobi couldn’t see her chest rise anymore.

She was dead.

“Right.” The nobleman said lightly, Tobi’s fiery gaze locking on the man before him. “Turn this on and test it. I want to make sure it works decently before I kill him too.” He said to the men with the rifles. Tobi stood in paralyzing shock as the two men moved closer and began turning the machine on, the odd ringing from before returning.

Tobi tuned it out. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. His gaze was locked on the girl laying on the cold ground, her blood staining the worn stones.

“Why…did you _do_ that…” He growled through clenched teeth, his anger bubbling over. The nobleman laughed and unsheathed his sword, pointing the tip towards Tobi’s heart.

“She was a traitor. I make examples of traitors, as I will you. You are no longer worth the trouble.” He said, the moonlight above them reflecting off the sheen sword. Tobi could hear the sounds of the machine get louder as his mind became aware of the world around him.

The machine sounded wrong. Something was wrong.

“You have one last job, Blackwell.” The nobleman said, backing away. The two men with the rifles came back, the guns now pointed at Tobi. “You are the indicator that this device works. If you see spirits, then you may get a chance to live. If the machine fails…you join your friend in the afterlife.” He said, the sword still pointed Tobi’s way.

The musician stood resolute beside the machine. He had a sword and two guns pointed at him. If the machine didn’t kill him, the nobleman would.

Andre was right. Tobi couldn’t hold his own.

His gaze not breaking with the nobleman’s, Tobi prayed that Andre found someone else to take care of. Someone easier. Someone the angel deserved. That someone sure as hell wasn’t Tobi. He just wished he had a chance to apologize to Andre for the argument, and for all he did to annoy the angel before.

But he couldn’t. He was alone.

Tobi couldn’t feel his legs as he stood in his spot. The nobleman and his guards stood back; the weapons still pointed Tobi’s way. The machine was getting louder, but it didn’t sound like it did before. It sounded broken. Tobi looked down to his brief friend on the ground, the girl unmoving.

Tobi had gotten her killed.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as his mind blanked. He didn’t know what to do or where to go. He flinched as a loud clang came from the machine, and soon Tobi saw the world in his peripherals begin to bend. But it didn’t feel like last time.

Tobi took in a breath and closed his eyes, thinking of Andre as the machine’s broken sounds got louder. He thought of his friend’s smile and all the good times they had. He prayed Andre found someone else to have these moments with. Maybe he would stay with Aaron. Maybe…

Tobi sent one last prayer out, hoping Andre heard. He prayed that the angel found happiness and peace. That’s all Tobi wanted. Andre to be happy.

He regretted not being able to give it to him when he had the chance.

Tobi’s eyes flew open as he staggered back, a deafening bang resonating from the machine. He looked ahead with wide, terrified eyes as a strong and suffocating wave of heat came his way, knocking him back off his feet.

_“Tobi, NO!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let pride be the hinderance to the door"


	13. The Price You Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre faces a horrid reality.

Andre pushed his exhaustion down. He could hear voices. He saw a clearing ahead beside the ruins of an old dead town. He kept sprinting, praying he wasn’t too late. His heart skipped when he saw Tobi, though dread suffocated his senses when he heard horrid broken sounds coming from the time machine. The time machine Tobi was standing right next to.

His adrenaline reaching it’s high, Andre ran forward toward the machine, his gaze locked on his friend. Tobi looked afraid. His eyes were closed. Andre could feel his fear. Before Andre could call out to his friend, a loud and deafening bang shook Andre to his core, his ears ringing as it shook the area.

_“Tobi, NO!!!”_ Andre screamed as a large and fiery explosion went off from the machine, the explosion sending a wave of heat his way. He shielded his eyes from the fire and shrapnel but opened them just in time to see a look of terror in Tobi’s eyes as he was thrown back by the force of it all, right into one of the old, decayed ruins.

Through a break in the rubble, Andre saw Tobi hit the brick wall hard with a sickening crunch. The man fell to the ground with a thud as the explosion shook the area. Andre felt his world stop dead at the choked cry Tobi made as he hit the wall, but the angel let out the breath he was holding when Tobi began to move ever so slightly.

Tobi had survived.

Andre was about to run and help his friend, but before he could take a step, the sound of breaking rocks echoed throughout the dead landscape. Andre looked forward in horror as the already unstable building Tobi was in began to collapse more from the explosion. Andre’s world went silent as he realized what was happening.

“ _TOBI!!!”_ Andre screamed in terror, but the moment the dazed Tobi lifted his eyes to see who called him, a large chunk of stone from the old ceiling fell right on top of him, striking him directly in the head. Tobi collapsed lifeless without a sound.

Andre’s heart had stopped beating. He ran forward as fast as he could, but as he reached the crumbling ruin, he saw it begin to collapse more; the structure overly worn by the ages now unbalanced by the earth-shaking explosion. Before he could run in to his friend, he felt something grab the back of his jacket and yank him back.

A giant piece of the old ceiling landed right where he would have been standing. It would have killed him for sure. Andre looked behind him to see a worried Aaron trying to catch his breath.

“You can’t…go in there…” Aaron said between his gasps for air. He had been running here. Andre turned back around to see more stones falling around the unconscious Tobi. Andre looked up. The entire roof was giving in.

“I have to get him out of there!” Andre yelled. He turned back around to run in, but another large piece of rock fell in front of him, causing him to stumble backwards to the ground. He looked ahead only to see the entire rest of the roof cave in, the decayed gray stones collapsing like nothing ever held them together.

Collapsing onto Tobi.

After the thunderous sound of falling rocks faded, Andre scurried to his feet. He looked over the now destroyed structure through the dust in the air, but all he saw was a sea of broken rubble covering the ground. No Tobi.

Feeling his panic skyrocket, he quickly began climbing over the collapsed stones to the side of the building Tobi was on. He heard Aaron following close behind. He couldn’t breathe as he searched. These stones were large. Heavy. If hit by one, Tobi’s chances of surviving were…

“There!” Aaron yelled, pointing to a spot by a now broken wall. Andre followed the double’s gaze and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a flash of Tobi’s white jacket beneath the broken stones. The angel quickly climbed over the rest of the rubble in blind agonizing panic as he reached the spot Tobi was at. Andre felt nausea wash over him as he got a better look at his friend.

Tobi was half buried by the massive stones, everything from his midsection down hidden by the heavy rubble. He was face down on the ground with his head looking to the side. A giant bloody gash was on the left side of his head where crimson blood was now gushing out and covering his eye as it ran down his face.

Tobi was pale and had his eyes closed. His expression was almost peaceful. There was nothing there. Andre leaned closer and felt some of his dread fade when he heard faint breathing coming from Tobi. He was alive. Andre looked behind him to Aaron.

“Help me get him out!” Andre cried, tears forming in his eyes. Tobi was wedged beneath the heavy rubble; lord knows how bad the damage was. Aaron nodded as Andre ran over to the stones pinning Tobi down. He positioned himself and secured his footing as he tried to lift one of them, but it just caused more rocks to fall forward, nearly hitting Tobi’s head again if Aaron hadn’t shielded him. Andre stopped and repositioned himself. He gripped one of the larger ones on the top and tried to push it back. He was not mentally focused right now, so his strength was wavering.

He managed to slide it off his friend, so he then began moving the smaller ones away. He looked through teary vision as Aaron grabbed Tobi’s arms and began pulling him out of the rubble but was still struggling as there was still one large stone pinning Tobi down near his waist. Andre slid over and gripped it, lifting as hard as he could but was only able to raise it slightly due to the weight. Aaron had Tobi freed a bit, but his legs were still wedged beneath the rocks. Andre had to try harder.

He let out a pained yell as he gripped the boulder tighter and lifted will all he had, lifting it higher off the ground. He heard a voice call him and Andre opened his eyes with strained vision to see Aaron had Tobi free from the rocks burying him. Andre released the stone and slid down it to the ground, catching his breath.

After a moment of breathing, reality came back to him.

“ _Tobi…”_ Andre whispered as he neared his friend. Aaron had flipped Tobi over, so he lay on his back. The gash on the side of his head where the initial rock hit him looked worse. The blood now fully covered the left side of his now quite pale face, and Andre saw Tobi’s chest was burnt as his clothes were singed by the explosion and torn from the fallen rubble.

He had blood staining his white jacket in places shards of shrapnel had hit him, and Andre felt his blood run cold when he realized the collapse probably wedged the molten metal deeper into Tobi’s chest. He also had other various bloody gashes on his arms and legs from the sharp jagged stones that had fallen on him.

Andre couldn’t tell at the moment, but he knew Tobi had to have at least a few broken ribs from the collapse, or even more damage he couldn’t see…

“Tobi?” Andre muttered, nudging his friend. Tobi didn’t stir in the slightest. The only movement the man made was his chest rising ever so faintly in the bright lanternlight that Aaron had brought. “Tobi?!” Andre cried again, sterner, his tears falling freely as he pushed Tobi again, but to no avail. The man just laid there; his blood beginning to stain more of his white jacket which was appearing more scarlet than white now. “ _Tobi!!!”_ Andre sobbed in desperation, grabbing his friend’s right hand. It was ice cold. Tobi didn’t react. His breathing grew fainter. Andre covered his mouth with his hand when he realized…

Tobi was dying.

Andre felt his tears stream down his face as he silently stared at his friend. He couldn’t be too late…

The angel quickly put a shaking hand over Tobi’s head on the bloody gash and focused. He couldn’t be too late. He had the energy. He was here. He could heal him.

Tobi had to be alright.

His hand began to glow faintly as he focused his energy. He could heal him. He could heal Tobi. He had more injuries, but this one was seemingly the worst of it. He had to heal it. He had to. _He had to!_

Andre looked down and saw Tobi shudder ever so slightly before his breathing got even fainter, his chest hardly rising at all. Andre felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through his body as he squeezed his eyes shut and focused harder. He was _not_ going to lose Tobi here. His hand glowed brighter as he focused all he had onto his friend.

Aaron stared with anticipation at the angel healing his double, but as he stared, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and he felt freezing dread form in his chest.

“Oh, God…” Aaron muttered as he stared with wide, terrified eyes at the empty spot on the other side of Tobi. Andre heard Aaron mutter something and he opened his eyes, though only have his heart drop cold in his chest when he saw Tobi.

Andre’s healing wasn’t working. There was no change in Tobi. He was still ghastly white and bleeding profusely.

“I-I don’t understand…” Andre whispered as his heart sank, eyeing his glowing hand as he pulled it back. He looked to his dying friend once more. He looked even worse. “I don’t under…”

“ _GRAB HIS SOUL!”_ Aaron yelled suddenly, terror in his voice as he faced Andre. Andre reeled back in shock at the loud yell from his friend.

“Wh-what?”

“You’re an angel! Grab his soul and hold on to him! Now!”

“What, I…what do you…”

“JUST _DO IT!”_ Aarons screamed with teary eyes and absolute terror in his voice. Andre looked back with panic and then looked down to Tobi who still lay unmoving on the ground, his blood staining the dusty stones in a now large puddle beneath his head. Andre took in a shaky breath and grabbed Tobi’s wrist; his hand glowing white as he did so. He had never tried this before, but this universe was so unstable and spiritual it should be easy.

The moment he grabbed Tobi’s wrist and soul; his eyes widened in terror as a new nightmare appeared before him in a dim flash of eerie light. There on the other side of Tobi, holding his other wrist, was some ghastly spirit, its eyes black as death, clothes torn and faded, and body transparent. Andre could also see a few more spirits behind the one, hovering eerily out of place and staring at him with soulless eyes. Andre felt his blood freeze at the sight. Aaron noticed his change in manner.

“You can see them?!” Aaron yelled, grabbing Andre’s arm. Andre just nodded; his gaze not breaking from the ghosts in front of them. His eyes lowered as he stared at the one that was holding on to Tobi.

“What…what _are_ they?!” Andre cried in terror.

“Spirits! They think Tobi is me and are trying to take him to the spirit world!” Aaron yelled, eying the guises. Andre felt like he was going to be sick.

“But…that will kill him!” Andre shouted back as he thought about the horrid concept.

“That’s why you have to hold on!” Aaron cried, eying the place where Andre’s glowing hand clung to Tobi’s other wrist. “If they take him, he _won’t_ come back!”

Andre’s heart stopped dead. Tobi was so close to death; the spirits were already here to take him. As long as they held on to Tobi…Andre couldn’t heal him. The angel shook his head. He was not going to lose Tobi again.

He gripped Tobi’s wrist tighter, his gaze locked with the lead spirit. The ghost did not waver, but simply lifted his hand up while keeping the position it was in before. Andre felt all feeling leave his body as he could see a ghostly version of Tobi’s arm held tight in the spirit’s hand, separated from his physical body.

The ghost was pulling Tobi away.

Andre let out an involuntary scream and pulled harder on the wrist he was holding, his own hand glowing brighter as he used more of his angelic power. Tobi didn’t stir in the slightest and the ghost remained steadfast. Andre couldn’t pull Tobi from the ghost’s hold. Even though it couldn’t affect the physical world, the specter held a relentless grip on Tobi’s spirit.

Andre tried again to pull Tobi out of the ghost’s grasp, but the spirit did not so much as flinch. Tobi was stuck between the two forces pulling his soul. One trying to ground him to reality, and one trying to pull him away.

Andre held on tighter.

~

_There was nothing._

_Tobi heard nothing and saw nothing._

_There wasn’t light and there wasn’t darkness._

_He felt nothing. He was nowhere._

_Was this death?_

_Was this the end?_

_Yes._

_He was dying._

_He knew this._

_He felt…sadness._

_A tear that didn’t exist fell from an eye that he couldn’t feel._

_He never even got to say goodbye to Andre…_

_As soon as he had the thought, in a blinding moment of surreal awareness, Tobi felt searing cold on one half of his body, wrapping around his wrist and digging into his skin all the way to his soul._

_He felt frigid excruciating pain and nothing more._

_He tried to scream. He couldn’t hear it._

_The frozen daggers dug deeper into him, tearing away at his very spirit._

_He tried to scream. The pain got worse._

_He wanted it to end. He wanted to go back to not feeling._

_The pain got worse. It was unbearable._

_He tried to scream. He couldn’t._

_As the cold spread, he felt another sensation on his opposite side._

_Blazing heat and fire, searing smoldering agony._

_It grabbed his other wrist and dug deep._

_He tried to scream. He couldn’t hear it._

_The fire shot through his arm and into his very soul, burning everything it touched._

_He wanted to escape. He couldn’t._

_He just felt the blazing agony melt his coherent thoughts as the scorching needles dug into his very being._

_Half of him was in agonizing frozen pain, while the other was in scathing flaming torment._

_He felt like he was being torn in half._

_He couldn’t do anything._

_He couldn’t move._

_He tried to pull away. To break free._

_The pain got worse._

_He tried to scream._

~

Andre held on tight to Tobi’s spirit with all he had. He pulled on his friend once more, trying to move him away from the ghost’s grasp, but he spirits grip did not break. They held on with eternal frozen strength that Andre could not free Tobi from.

“They…they _won’t let go!”_ Andre cried, more tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do! I can’t…I can’t hold him forever, he needs help!” The angel sobbed. He eyed Tobi again. He was still pale and hardly breathing, but now sweat seemed to be forming on his forehead as he laid lifeless between the two beings gripping his soul.

Tobi was in pain. Andre could feel it.

Aaron felt helpless. He could only see the ghosts; he couldn’t interact with them. Andre was the only one who could hold Tobi to reality. If he were to even loosen his grip a second…Tobi would be gone for good.

But then…reality…

Maybe…

“Andre! Can you transport the two of you back home from here?” Aaron yelled, meeting the terrified man’s gaze. Andre pondered the thought. The world was severely unstable…maybe he could…

“I…I can try! But…” Andre trialed off as he eyed his broken friend, his blood now fully covering half his face and pooling on the dark ground. “…I don’t know if I’d have enough energy left to heal him when I get back…”

“Can you get him to a hospital?!”

Andre looked over Tobi’s injures. Tobi was strong, but…he was going to die here in this world no matter what, so at least this way…he’d have a fighting chance.

“I…I can!” Andre cried, an ever so faint glimmer of hope appearing in his chest. “Aaron?” Andre said, facing the scientist who just nodded back with wide eyes. “Thank you for everything!” Andre said firmly, placing his free hand on Aaron’s arm. The scientist gave a reassuring smile.

“Do write! You must let me know he makes it…” Aaron trailed off, eying his double who was unmoving and white as a sheet. Andre nodded and turned back to Tobi. He locked eyes with the malicious spirits for a moment before he grabbed Tobi’s freezing arm with both his hands and closed his eyes.

He could get them home.

He focused as hard as he could. He thought of their front door. Their living room. Their back porch. Their bedrooms. The couch. Their car. The photo of themselves on the mantle.

He thought of home and focused all his energy as he clung to Tobi. This had to work.

He felt his heart skip a beat when a blinding white light filled his vision.

~

Aaron kneeled in the ruins, his lantern flickering dimly as he sat in place beneath the moon, his mind reeling. He had failed. He let his friend down. He let that Tobi take a bad ending meant for him. Tobi may have taken a death meant for him.

He pulled out the silver pocket watch, turning the trinket over in his hands mindlessly.

He wanted to break free of the narrative, but...he didn't want this. He never wanted this.

He closed his eyes and closed his hand around the small watch, the ticking reaching his core as he focused on it.

He didn't want this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Andre's plan works...


	14. Not What You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre works fast to heal Tobi.

_Tobi was floating in endless darkness._

_He still heard nothing. Saw nothing._

_The hot scorching agony on his right side had vanished, leaving only the icy pain on his left wrist._

_He tried to shake it away, but it just clung tighter to his spirit, causing him to gasp at the frozen torment._

_Tobi wanted to scream again, but as soon as the thought came, the freezing daggers of pain began moving up his arm, throwing him into excruciating agony as it spread._

_He couldn’t shake the pain away no matter how hard he tried._

_Tobi wanted to cry as he felt the freezing sensation begin tearing into his very thoughts. He tried to grip his head as a pounding pain erupted behind his eyes, but he couldn’t move his arms._

_He had no way to ease the agonizing torture._

_He was alone._

_Tobi let out a soundless scream as he felt the ice strike deep into his mind, the pain ripping away all he had ever known as it clung tighter to his spirit._

_Tobi’s world faded away._

~

Andre felt himself hit the ground with a thud. Quickly shaking the white noise out of his ears, he opened his eyes and looked around with spinning vision he struggled to steady. He was in their living room.

He had done it.

Letting out a breath, he began to push himself up to his knees when a jolt of fear shot through him as he realized Tobi wasn’t in his grasp. Quicky scanning the area, he felt his heart stop when he saw a lifeless Tobi laying on the floor beside him.

“ _Tobi?!”_ Andre yelled, sliding over to his friend. Tobi did not react as Andre reached him. The man looked the same as before: face white as death and bloody, his jacket bloodstained and burnt, and his breathing still ever so faint Andre could now hardly hear or see it.

But he was still breathing. The spirits must have been left behind. Andre had done it. They had escaped.

Andre put his hands back on Tobi’s head and focused his energy as his hand glowed brightly. Now, he could heal him properly. Andre focused for a few minutes, his glowing hand held over his friend’s bloody head wound, but Andre stopped when he realized…it still wasn’t working.

Tobi hadn’t changed in the slightest. There was no color in his face. The gash on his head above his eye still bled heavily as it now stained the carpet below them. He was still unresponsive. He was still freezing to the touch.

He was still dying.

Andre pulled his hands back and gripped his hair as he stared at his friend. Why wasn’t his healing working? The ghosts were gone! They had escaped back home!

He threw his hands down onto one of the bloody gashes on Tobi’s arm. A smaller injury. He focused and watched as his hand glowed over the cut. He held it for a few minutes then pulled back.

No change.

Andre’s panic began strangling his heart, closing in on it and cutting deep. He couldn’t breathe. Something was still wrong. Was Tobi so close to death his healing powers were registered useless? It couldn’t be…Tobi has been close to death before and his healing worked, why was this any different?

Remembering Aaron’s words, Andre stood on shaky legs and ran for the phone. He quickly dialed the hospital and breathed a sigh of relief when an ambulance was confirmed to come. He hung up and ran to grab the med kit from the closet.

If he couldn’t heal Tobi with his magic, he’d heal him the old-fashioned way while he waited for the medics. He was not going to lost Tobi.

He got some gauze out and water and began cleaning the wound on his friend’s head as much as he could. He was glad to see the cut wasn’t terribly deep, but it did cover a large range, though he wouldn’t doubt Tobi had some sort of skull fracture from the hit.

He tried to clean it, but the more blood he wiped away, the more escaped the gash. The floor was now stained deep crimson beneath his friend’s head from the amount of blood lost. Andre let out a frustrated cry and just held a rag against the wound, hoping to stifle some of the bleeding. Tobi had other injuries. He had to. The rocks that fell on him were heavy. Andre expected several broken ribs, hopefully not more, but…

After a while, Andre saw he was doing no good. He resorted to just holding Tobi’s hand as tight as he could, if not to just offer reassurance to his friend that he wasn’t alone. Andre didn’t know if Tobi could feel him, but that didn’t stop him. He wasn’t going to leave Tobi’s side.

After a few dreadfully silent minutes, Andre heard sirens and he ran up to let the paramedics in. They immediately got Tobi onto a stretcher to get him to the hospital. Andre held Tobi’s lifeless hand tightly as he walked outside with the medics, but he was pulled away as Tobi was lifted into the truck.

He was asked if he wanted to go with him, but Andre knew he needed to take the car, so he wasn’t stuck there. He stepped back with teary eyes and a fearful heart as he got one last glimpse of Tobi before the ambulance doors shut.

He prayed it wasn’t the last time he saw him.

Andre ran back into the house to grab his keys. He froze a moment when he saw the bloodstained carpet in the living room. Tobi’s look of terror as the explosion sent him flying back shot through Andre’s mind. The angel shook his head and ran out the door.

Tobi would be alright. He had to. He was strong.

Andre just wished he knew why he couldn’t heal him…

~

Being at the hospital was an agonizing experience for Andre. He had never had to really take Tobi here because he could always heal him. Being here just made Andre feel so…helpless.

Andre was forced to sit in the waiting room while Tobi was worked on. The only information he was given was that Tobi’s condition was critical.

When asked what caused the injury, Andre had to lie and say Tobi fell off a ladder in the garage with some heavy music equipment falling on him. What else could he say?

Andre sat in the waiting room chair alone, his anxiety gripping his heart relentlessly tight. He had his glasses in his hand was simply holding them there; reflecting the bright waiting room lights off the lenses. He didn’t know what else to do. He thought about all the other times he had almost lost Tobi. They had made it out every time. What made this time so different? What changed?

Andre couldn’t tell. He had gotten Tobi away from the ghosts, but he still couldn’t heal him. Why? That was the only thought running through Andre’s head as he stared blankly at the glasses in his hands.

_Why?_

~

After about five hours of his nerves threatening to suffocate him, a doctor finally came in to find Andre. Andre stood up immediately and, putting on his glasses, met the man halfway.

“Mr. Matos correct?” he said, eying the chart in his hand. Andre noted the man did not sound solemn or upset, so a glimmer of hope appeared in the back of Andre’s mind.

“Yes, sir, that’s me. Please, is Tobi alright?!” Andre urged as he held back tears, causing the man to look at him sympathetically.

“For now, he is stabilized.” The doctor said, immediately causing cool relief to wash over Andre for just a moment before he pondered the doctor’s words.

“…For now?” Andre asked quietly, not liking the implications. The doctor nodded and looked at the clipboard in his hands.

“When he was brought in, he had a good number of injuries that needed immediate attention.” The doctor started as he read. “He had a severe linear skull fracture above his left eye that caused a probable grade three concussion, he had several gashes on his arms that required stitches, there was some metal shrapnel lodged in his chest that needed to be surgically removed, he had three broken ribs, and we found he had a mild lumbar compression fracture in his lower spine that may need surgery. We are still reviewing the diagnostic.”

Andre just stared at him. That was…a lot…

“But…he will live right…? Andre asked quietly, afraid of the answer he could get. The doctor nodded.

“The cuts and shrapnel shouldn’t pose any real threat as long as infection is warded off. The spine injury may be a problem if the potential surgery has complications, but it is unlikely, and the skull fracture itself will heal in time. The biggest worry is the concussion mixed with all the physical trauma he went through. While he is unconscious, it is hard to say exactly how severe the extent of the impact was on his brain.”

“So, when he wakes up you will know?”

“Yes. But, in cases like this, especially with how bad a shape he was in and how much blood he lost between the injury and surgery, he may be out of it for a while.” The doctor said sadly, meeting Andre’s gaze.

“How…how long is a while?” Andre asked fearfully. The doctor shrugged.

“Again, hard to say at the time. We will keep running tests in the meantime and will get the compression fracture surgery sorted out.” The doctor finished. Andre just looked through him, lost in thought. He knew Tobi would be in bad shape, but…but this…

The doctor noticed the look in Andre’s eyes and lowered his clipboard.

“Mr. Matos, I have seen people with worse injuries come out like nothing ever happened. Your friend is young with no preexisting medical conditions. I assure you; I believe he will make a full recovery.” The doctor said quietly, a warm smile on his face. Andre looked up and saw sincerity in the man’s eyes.

“Th-thank you, sir.” Andre said, taking a step back. “Will I be able to see him soon?” The doctor looked at his clipboard.

“He is still in surgery recovery for the time and may need to stay there overnight. He needed a blood transfusion and that takes time.” The doctor said, causing Andre to look down in defeat. “But, I promise, once he is in his room, I will personally come find you.” He said with another smile. Andre gave a small smile back and nodded as the doctor left. He was alone again.

He just hoped Tobi knew that he was there. Andre would never leave him, no matter what.

~

As it neared morning, Andre was half asleep in the dim waiting room in his chair, slouched against the wall when he heard a door open. The doctor from before returned and told him Tobi was set up in his room and Andre could come.

Feeling his heart race, he eagerly followed the man through the hospital to his friend’s room. He went in and his heart sank as he saw Tobi was still unconscious on the bed; IV attached to his arm. He was not as pale as before, but he still looked ill. He had a bandage wrapped around his head that went over his left eye, and Andre could see several other bandaged spots on his arms. Tobi laid still and unmoving.

“Don’t count on him waking up for at least the rest of the day, we have him heavily sedated at the moment.” The doctor said to the shook Andre. “But, as of now, there are no complications we can see. It will take him time to heal, but if the concussion mellows itself out, he should make a full recovery in no time.” The doctor said brightly as he backed towards the door.

“Thank you…” Andre muttered to the doctor, his gaze not breaking from Tobi as he heard the door close behind him. He was alone again.

Andre shuffled quietly over to the left side of his friend’s bed and pulled a chair up. Tobi looked calm. Peaceful. He could be sleeping.

That’s all it was, really. He was just sleeping.

Andre reached his hand over and placed it on Tobi’s head over where the gash and fracture was. He focused and watched as his hand glowed once more, brighter than ever. He held it a few moments then pulled back.

No change in Tobi. Not even a twitch.

Andre looked down at his hands. Was it him? Had something happened to him that caused him to be unable to heal his friend? He couldn’t say. He didn’t know.

He hated not knowing.

Andre let out a sigh and rested his head on his arms on the side of Tobi’s bed, his gaze locked on Tobi’s peacefully closed eye.

He was just sleeping. He’d be alright.

He would make a full recovery in no time, and they could get back to their lives. Tobi could go back to staying up late and writing music. Andre could go back to singing beside his friend. They could go back to being together. Being happy.

Everything was going to be alright.


	15. And I will Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The narrative ends.

_Three months later…_

Andre sat in his chair and stared with tired, tearstained eyes at his friend. His friend in the hospital bed. His friend who remained unconscious.

His friend who had not woken up _once_ over the course of three months.

Tobi didn’t make any sounds, he made no movements, and he made no indication he was even there. Tobi has been dead to the world for three agonizing months.

Andre had no tears left to cry. Every day since he was here, he had cried for his friend. Every day he tried again and again to wake him up with his powers, only for it to not work. It never worked.

Andre had no idea what to do, and neither do the doctors. According to them, Tobi should have woken up weeks ago. His gashes and cuts had fully healed on their own, leaving only faint scars, the skull fracture had healed, his ribs healed, hell, even the spine fracture had healed. The doctor saw nothing out of place on any scan they did. Tobi was, physically speaking, completely healthy. He should be awake.

He should be here.

But he wasn’t. Tobi was just…gone.

Andre clung to every bit of hope he had left. He refused to give up on Tobi. Whatever was wrong, he would be there with him through it all. And he has.

Every day Andre sat here in his chair beside his comatose friend. He talked to him, sang to him, played him music that Andre had been working on. He played him old recordings of their music. He remained by his side and that was not going to change.

But something was odd that Andre had to take note of. Ever since Tobi had been unconscious, Andre felt like there was something off about him. Like…there was something else there. Andre had assumed the odd feeling was just Tobi fighting for his life, but now…three months later…the strange vibes have not diminished, though no matter how hard Andre tried, he could not place what they were. He may never know. Tobi just…wouldn’t wake up.

Andre could feel his hope diminishing, whether he wanted it to or not. Every day that ticked on, the agonizing thought that Tobi was never going to wake up crept into Andre’s mind. He fought the thought away with all he had. He refused to give in.

He refused to give up on Tobi.

But…had Tobi given up?

Where could he be if not here? Had the dimensional jumping affected his mind? Had…had Andre done this? He had never teleported like that before, maybe the high stress of it all did something to his friend…

He couldn’t say.

Nonetheless, he felt guilt. Guilt for not being quick enough. Guilt for not being there for Tobi when he needed him most. Maybe if he had listened to his friend…he wouldn’t have rushed to destroy that machine on his own.

Maybe he would still be here.

Andre laid his head down on the bed, shielding his eyes from the dim light. A pounding roll of thunder echoed deeply outside. It was the middle of the night and a raging thunderstorm was outside with no sign of stopping.

Andre cursed it.

It was a storm that started this entire thing. It was that first storm that sent Tobi to Scarecrow’s world, and then later to Gabriel’s, and then Aaron’s…

That was his fault.

Andre had caused this one. He had sent Tobi to his death. This…was all his fault.

And the things he had said to Tobi…he never got to apologize or make amends.

Why had this happened? Was this some cruel joke of fate? Or were they just that unlucky…

Andre couldn’t say.

All he did know was that his Tobi was hurt, and he couldn’t heal him. Why couldn’t he _heal_ him…

Andre closed his eyes and thought of their past misadventures. The absolute terror Andre felt when he realized Tobi was no longer in their dimension, Scarecrow attacking Andre, the duo finding the controlled Tobi, escaping the fire, Scarecrow…finding his peace. Well, at least Scarecrow came out smiling on that trip.

He thought of Gabriel and how curious he was of their world. Andre felt a small laugh escape him when he thought of Gabriel in jail. He thought of the battlefield, his…incident with death, Elderane sacrificing himself, and…Tobi almost dying. Andre shuddered. He could still feel Tobi’s blood-drenched head in his hands. He hated the thought more than anything. But…Tobi had survived that. Elderane survived. Lugaid survived. Once again…the character’s world came out alright.

And then there was Aaron. All he wanted was to understand the world. To make something great. To help mankind. To succeed. He was close to getting off track, but...but he found his way. He was going to get to live his life right. To make his own story and make his own happy ending. His own narrative. He was going to be alright.

And yet…Tobi had gotten hurt again. But this time…he wasn’t bouncing back. Andre felt a tear escape his eye and fall to the floor. What changed this time? What made this trip so different? He had been in the ghost’s grasp, but Andre had freed him. He had gotten Tobi home. Didn’t he?

_Andre couldn’t say._

He felt more tears escape his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He had thought of returning to Aaron’s world to see if he had any input but…Andre didn’t want to leave Tobi. He couldn’t. He tried healing him every day, but nothing worked. Andre was running out of options.

Andre was running out of hope.

The angel slowly moved his arm up and placed it around Tobi’s wrist and held it tight. He had tried so hard to hold on to Tobi, to keep him here, but…he had failed. He closed his hand tighter around his friend’s wrist as more tears escaped his eyes and began dripping down his face to the floor.

He didn’t know what to do. Andre just…didn’t know what to do.

He sobbed quietly in place as the storm raged outside. He held on to Tobi as he cried, praying with every tear that fell that Tobi would wake up. That Tobi would return to him. Talk to him. Sing to him. Be with him.

But as more thunder crashed outside, Tobi didn’t stir. Andre was still alone. He took in a shaky breath and eased his sobbing. He opened his eyes and just stared at the tearstained floor in silence through blurry vision. He couldn’t stop crying anymore. He just let the tears fall.

There was nothing else he could do.

Another roll of thunder crashed outside, and Andre paused his thoughts. He thought he heard...

No…

He closed his grip tighter around Tobi’s wrist, not daring raise his head. Not daring raise hope. He just sat there in the silence. Waiting.

There it was again…

A noise.

A noise from Tobi.

Andre’s head shot up and his glasses nearly flew off his head as his heart stopped dead in his chest. He eyed Tobi.

Tobi had sweat forming on his forehead and his eyes were no longer peacefully closed, but now squeezed shut. His breathing was quickening. Andre felt Tobi’s arm twitch in his grasp.

Tobi was moving.

_Tobi was moving._

“ _Tobi?!_ Tobi can you hear me?!” Andre cried, leaning closer. Tobi didn’t react to the voice, but his head did turn ever so slightly. Andre felt a jolt of hope shoot through him as he watched Tobi stir. But that hope immediately turned to dread as he began reading the signs on Tobi’s face.

Tobi’s eyes were squeezed tighter and he was now whimpering ever so slightly as his head turned. His breathing became labored.

Tobi was in pain.

“Tobi?! What’s wrong?!” Andre yelled, but he still got no reaction. Tobi just kept writhing in place as his movements became more apparent. The sweat on his head got worse and Andre felt absolute horror shoot through him when he saw a tear escape Tobi’s eye that was soon followed by more.

Something was _very_ wrong.

Andre was about to get up to find a doctor when he felt something odd in his grasp. Tobi’s wrist that he was holding now felt…cold. Ice cold. It wasn’t like that a few minutes ago…

Andre ran his hand over his friend’s and felt it freezing as well. But Tobi’s hand _looked_ normal. So, what was causing this?

He reached over and touched Tobi’s other hand. It felt fine. It was warm. Andre leaned back and placed his own hand over Tobi’s left one again. It was still ice cold.

Why…

Andre was pulled out of his thoughts as Tobi let out another pained whimper, his hand tensing in Andre’s. Andre moved forward to comfort Tobi but felt his blood run absolutely frigid as he stared at his whimpering friend.

The angel shot up to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process as it clattered to the ground during a particularly loud clash of thunder.

Reeling his shaking hand back away from Tobi’s arm, Andre watched with terrified eyes as cold, solid black flames began forming on Tobi’s left wrist; seemingly seeping from his skin. The fire started moving up his arm towards his head, covering the left side of his face before it seemed to stop its spread.

Andre watched on in frozen horror as the ghostly shadows clinging to his friend flickered wildly in the dim light while Tobi writhed in silent agony before him.


	16. Another Way You Can Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong...

Andre was clutching his heart with wide eyes as he felt it threaten to pound out of his chest. Tobi was in the hospital bed before him, now half covered by black flames.

Tobi’s whimpering had stopped, and he was now back to resting quietly, as if he wasn’t even on fire to begin with.

Andre was shaking like a leaf as he took in the sight. What the hell was this?! Was this his fault? Was this a reaction to the dimensional traveling? Or was it something else…

Taking in a fearful breath, Andre took a few steps forward on legs he could no longer feel. He reached Tobi’s bedside and stood there; his gaze fearfully locked on the black fire clinging to his friend.

“T-Tobi…?” Andre muttered fearfully, reaching his shaking hand out towards Tobi. Tobi did not stir in the slightest. His breathing had gone back to normal and the sweat was vanishing from the side of his face that was uncovered by the flames. He seemed to be at peace once more. “Tobi, what…what did you _do…”_ Andre cried, slowly putting his hand into the shadows above his friend.

They…didn’t feel like anything. Just…cold empty air. They didn’t burn at all. Andre reached his hand over and felt the left side of Tobi’s face through the shadows. His hand vanished in the darkness, but he could still feel the outline of Tobi’s face beneath it. Tobi was still there.

Andre stepped back and pulled the blanket down from Tobi feeling his blood run cold when he saw the shadows were now wrapped around his friend’s arm, torso, and a bit of his leg, but only the left side. They just flickered quietly, not daring cross the middle.

Andre was absolutely terrified and at a complete loss.

He had no idea what this was or how to fix it.

Looking beside him, he saw a glass of water on the table. He grabbed it and kneeled beside Tobi. Andre slowly poured a bit of the water onto Tobi’s arm where the fire was, but it didn’t do a thing. It just fell through it as if it weren’t even there. He set the glass down and grabbed Tobi’s shoulder, jostling him slightly.

“Tobi! You…you need to wake up _now!”_ He called, but Tobi was once again lifeless. He shook him harder, but all that did was make the flames flicker a bit more. Tobi was once again dead to the world.

Andre stood up and gripped his hair in blind terror. This was _very_ bad…

He began pacing the room, glancing at his friend every few seconds. The flames didn’t seem to be hurting him, at least, not yet. But Andre still hadn’t a clue as to what they _were._

He stopped his pacing and stood at the foot of Tobi’s bed.

This all started in Aaron’s dimension. Maybe something had happened there that Andre didn’t know about. Aaron was smart; he could fix this. But before Andre could get Tobi to Aaron, he had to get him…back…home…

“SHIT!” Andre screamed, facing the door of the room. He was in a hospital. A busy building. If anyone saw Tobi, they’d…they’d think him some abomination. Some otherworldly freak of nature. They may try to hurt him or take him away. Andre was _not_ going to let that happen.

Andre quietly slid the door of the room open and scanned the dim hall. There wasn’t a soul out there. It was nearly 2am during a storm. No one was out.

Andre slid the door closed and walked back to Tobi’s bedside and eyed his sleeping friend. How was he going to get him out of here…

Andre looked towards his hand then towards the window where rain pounded away through flashes of lightning.

Yes…that could work.

Andre ran back to the door and slid into the hall and began walking. He reached an alcove on the left that had a bin labeled “lost and found”. He began digging through it, hoping what he needed would be in here. Letting out a silent cheer, he pulled an old hoodie from the bin and ran back to their room, pulling the door closed behind him. He ran to Tobi’s bed and sat his friend up, sliding the hoodie over his friend’s head. He pulled it down and pulled the hood up. It hid a good amount of the flames.

Happy with his work, he walked to the corner of the room where a wheelchair sat folded against the wall. He set it up then pulled it near the bed, lifting Tobi up and setting him into the chair. Andre had to grab the back of his hoodie to keep him from falling forward, but he was in the chair. Andre eyed the room.

This was going to be extremely suspicious. He would have only half a day at the house at most before someone noticed they were missing and began searching. The cops would be involved, surely. He would have to act fast.

Grabbing what things he needed, he slid open the door once more and slipped into the dim hall. He eyed the ceiling and saw a security camera. There would be more. Eying the area, he saw a circuit box to down the hall a bit, out of the camera’s view. He pried the box open and scanned the confusing mess of wires and switches. He saw an open outlet and placed his hand over it as he looked towards the camera on the ceiling. He focused his pent-up energy and sent a bolt of strong electricity through the machine, his thoughts on the security camera.

After a second, he saw some sparks fly out from around the machine. He had done it. Or to the people watching them, the raging storm outside had done it. The power was out in the cameras.

Andre quietly closed the box and ran back to his room. He wheeled Tobi out as quietly as he could and began booking it down the hall. Every time he heard a voice, he turned again to avoid it. He couldn’t take any chances.

He made it to the elevator and entered, the bright light contrasting against the darkness of the halls. He heard Tobi let out a whimper, but aside from that, he did not move again. Andre hit the floor the parking garage was on and waited, praying no one entered the elevator.

No one did.

He reached the bottom floor and the doors opened, throwing them into a blinding light as the bottom hall was fully lit. He heard Tobi whimper again. He also heard voices down the hall, approaching fast.

Panicking, he ripped open the panel next to the elevator and quicky shot a bolt of energy through it. He realized he overcalculated when the lights above them exploded into a flash of sparks, casting the entire bottom floor into darkness. He heard the voices down the hall let out surprised yells and they faded as they ran in an opposite direction.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Andre quickly wheeled Tobi out the back doors and into the parking garage. He turned a corner and saw someone standing there by their car. The man gave him an odd look, but Andre just waved slightly with a forced smile and carried on, out of view. He looked behind him and saw the man go back to fiddling on his phone.

Finally, they reached their car. Andre pulled open the passenger door and lifted Tobi in, removing the hood from his head. He was still unconscious as his head lolled to the side. Sighing, Andre folded the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. He couldn’t leave any trace, even though he knew the hospital knew exactly who he was and where he lived.

Ignoring the thoughts, he closed the trunk. He would deal with those issues when they arrived. He climbed into the driver’s side and started the car. They had made it. Andre began driving them away from the hospital and eventually made it to the highway.

Andre glanced over and shuddered as he could only see Tobi’s left side, so all he saw was the black flames as Tobi slept. Andre gripped the wheel tighter as he kept his focus on the orange streetlights above the desolate black highway. Tobi breathed quietly next to him as Andre drove in silence.

What was he going to do…

~

Andre pulled the car into the driveway and quickly ran to Tobi’s side. The man hadn’t stirred the entire trip. He dragged the wheelchair over and set Tobi back in it and closed his door. He had made it home. Pushing Tobi up to the front door, he unlocked it and pulled his friend inside.

Andre eyed the cold house. He hadn’t been here in forever. He switched on a lamp and laid Tobi down on the couch, putting a pillow under his head. He rested there without defiance. Once again, he looked just like he was sleeping.

Andre shook his head and locked the front door. He didn’t have much time, but…

He looked over to Tobi out on the couch.

He couldn’t drag an unconscious flaming Tobi around Aaron’s Victorian town. Even in his surreal world, Tobi would still stand out. Andre sighed. Tobi had stirred quite a bit today, so Andre was taking a risk.

He was going to give Tobi till morning to awaken. He needed him awake for this. Andre went to his bedroom and grabbed a few blankets and pillows. He returned and threw some of the blankets over Tobi and then laid a few on the ground with a pillow for himself. Andre was exhausted, but he would be right here the entire time.

He was not going to let Tobi down.

~

Dawn was breaking as a calming sunlight shone into the living room, right onto Andre’s face. He opened his eyes and sat up, blinking the light away. A jolt of fear shot through him as yesterday’s events came flooding back to him. He stood quickly and stared at the couch. Tobi had…turned over. He had moved. He was still asleep, but he had moved. That was a good sign.

Easing his nerves, he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. They had to leave today for Aaron’s universe to fix this, or he and Tobi would both be in big trouble. After a few minutes, he opened the bathroom door and walked out, freezing in his tracks as he entered the living room.

Tobi was sitting straight up, his eyes wide as he stared at Andre. Or…his one eye. The eye covered by the flames was now just…white light contrasting against the darkness.

Tobi was awake.

Neither Andre nor Tobi moved as their gazes locked. Andre’s heart was going a mile a minute, but he knew he had to take the first step. Joy overtaking his senses, he moved a bit closer towards the stunned Tobi who just stared at him, his expression blank.

“ _Christ_ , oh, my _God_ , are you _alright?!”_ Andre cried as he neared his friend. Andre was smiling as tears began sliding down his face. Tobi was awake. Tobi was awake! He was on fire, but he was awake! Tobi just blinked.

“I mean…uh…I _think_ so…” Tobi said plainly, his black flames flickering calmly. “Should I not be?”

Andre froze and just stared at him in disbelief. Tobi gave a small smile back; seemingly completely unaware he was on fire.

“Uh, yes! You…I mean…” Andre started, but couldn’t find the words as Tobi just looked at him happily. “You’re not…in pain?” Andre asked. Tobi eyed himself a bit and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so.” He said with a shrug. “I do have one question though…”

Andre just remained in place, his legs not wanting to take him farther.

“Uh, yeah, what…what is it?” Andre asked, a slight waver in his voice.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PRESENT TO YOU...ENTYSWAP~
> 
> Stay tuned...
> 
> HeehhehehahHAhehaAHAHAHA


End file.
